My Unova Journey
by JordanEskins
Summary: This is the story of Lauren, she sets out on her journey through the Unova Region. On the way she will make many friends and some enemies. Will Lauren become Unova's new Champion? Hope you enjoy R and R!
1. From Nuvema Town, A Trainer Arises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

" **Speech.**

' **Thoughts.**

Chapter 1:

Our adventure begins in Nuvema Town, where our hero lives.

'I can't believe that I'm going to begin my journey today.' Lauren said to herself.

She was excited because today she was going to get her first Pokémon from Professor Juniper.

As soon as she awoke, she dashed downstairs.

"Are you okay?" Lauren's mother asked, concerned.

"Yes, of course I am. I'm getting my first Pokémon today remember?"

"How could I forget, you keep on talking about all the time."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited." Lauren headed for her front door.

"Lauren don't leave yet, you haven't had your breakfast!" Lauren's mothers strictly exclaimed.

"But I want my first Pokémon now." Lauren yelled back, her mother sighed as a reply

Lauren was gone. Heading towards Professor Juniper's Lab.

She was sprinting over when she saw her two best friends: Jordan and Melissa, who she had known since they were all three years old, were waiting outside the Lab nervously.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Well what do you think we're doing? We're waiting outside professor Juniper's Lab." Melissa said sarcastically.

Melissa was known best for her sarcasm and hilarity.

"Stop being so stupid Melissa." Jordan said strictly.

Jordan had always been the serious one.

"Actually Lauren, we are waiting for you to come so we can collect our starter Pokémon together. Therefore, starting our journey together." Jordan explained.

"Okay then, let's start are adventure." Lauren said.

As they entered the Lab they could all see professor Juniper preparing for the presentation of the three starter Pokémon.

They walked closer towards professor Juniper and she looked up. She had a gleaming smile across her face.

"Hello my rising stars, how are you?" Professor Juniper asked.

"We're fine thanks." Jordan told the professor.

"Actually, I'm so nervous." Melissa stated.

"There's no need to be nervous." Lauren explained.

"Enough of the small talk now. You all know why you're here, yes? To become a Pokémon trainer. My job, the same as any other professor anywhere else in the world, is to give a starter Pokémon to a beginning trainer. That is if the trainer wants to begin with one of the three."

"Oh, come on professor, this is all basic stuff." Jordan smugly said.

"Okay Jordan, calm down. Well this is what you're waiting for. Here are your three choices. First, Tepig the fire type!"

She threw the Poké ball up in the air and a magical blue beam shot out of it; summoning Tepig.

_Tepig is the Fire Pig Pokémon, its ability is blaze. __It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead._

"Next up, the grass type Snivy!"

Another Poké ball was thrown high in the air and the grass type Snivy appeared.

_Snivy is the Grass Snake Pokémon, its ability is overgrow. __They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop._

"Finally, Oshawott the water type!"

Professor Juniper threw a final Poké ball and it summoned Oshawott.

_Oshawott is the Sea Otter Pokémon, its ability is torrent. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing._

"So what's your choice?" Professor Juniper asked.

You could see that Lauren was taking this decision very seriously but the other two on the other hand.

"I want Oshawott, it's so cute!" Melissa ran towards Oshawott and gave it a big hug.

Tepig and Snivy broke down in deep depression.

"Well, Snivy looks cool and strong so I want him." Jordan grabbed Snivy's Poké ball and returned it.

Tepig went into a deeper depression.

Meanwhile, Melissa was still hugging Oshawott.

"Well Lauren, you now own a Tepig!" Professor Juniper told Lauren in excitement.

Melissa stopped hugging Oshawott for about five seconds to say "hurry up then." She then quickly began hugging Oshawott again.

"Come on." Jordan said waiting impatiently to begin his journey with Snivy, the Pokémon that sat on his right shoulder.

Lauren looked sad. But she then sprang up and ran towards Tepig in amazing excitement.

She gave him a big kiss and screamed. "I'm so glad you were left, I was always going to choose you because you are so cute and you also look so strong."

You'll never guess what. Melissa was still hugging her Oshawott.

Oshawott was struggling to release itself from Melissa's grasp.

It seemed impossible for poor Oshawott, when it had an idea.

It faced Melissa, its mouth began to fill with water, and it shot a powerful water gun in Melissa's face.

Melissa was shot across the room; she then fell to the floor in silence.

"OH finally." Jordan said with a sigh of relief.

Straight after Melissa touched the floor, Oshawott darted out through the door.

"Oshawott wait!" Professor Juniper screamed. Jordan, Lauren; find Oshawott and fast please.

"We're on it." Jordan assured professor Juniper.

After returning their Pokémon, they both dashed through the door into Nuvema Town.

They both searched around Nuvema Town but Oshawott was nowhere to be found.

Oshawott screamed from the edge of the town, it was in the pond!

Two Basculin were locked on Oshawott with their jaws.

_Basculin is the hostile Pokémon, its ability is reckless. __Red and blue Basculin usually do not get along, but sometimes members of one school mingle with the other's school._

These two Basculin had a blue strip on their back.

"Jordan, what do we do?" Lauren hastily asked.

"What else but use our new Pokémon?" Lauren smartly replied.

Lauren nodded then grabbed her Tepig's poké ball from her waist.

"Ready? Go Snivy!" the grass lizard looked eager for battle.

"Tepig, let's go!" Tepig stood in a battling stance.

"Snivy use leaf tornado."

Snivy jumped above the pond then send razor sharp leaves at the Basculin. They released their grip on Oshawott.

"Now Tepig, use ember."

Tepig shot burning beads of fire out of its snout and startled the Basculin, they fled.

"Now let's get Oshawott back to Professor Juniper and Melissa."

Lauren replied with a nod.

**Who's That Pokémon? PEGIT…**

"Now that all of you all are back. Here are your five poké balls each. Also, each of are going to be given a pokédex. This has all the information of every Pokémon in the Unova region."

"Thanks." The three of them said at the same time.

"I'll meet you two at the beginning of Route 1." Jordan explained.

Jordan walked out the door.

"I'll see you there Lauren!"

Melissa then darted out the door. Lauren quickly followed.

As she left the Lab, she could see Jordan and Melissa waiting for her to start there adventure together.

Just as they about to walk their first steps onto Route 1. Lauren's mother began calling.

"Lauren, Lauren, I have a gift for the three of you guys."

Lauren's mother gave the three of them Town Maps and Cross-transceivers

Now there adventure is about to start. As soon as they take their first step onto Route 1.

**The Pokémon is… TEPIG.**


	2. Lauren's First Battle

Chapter 2:

Lauren had finally begun her journey on Route 1. Her, Melissa and Jordan were all ready for the excitement that was about to come. They could all see that the tall grass contained Pokémon.

"This is where I must depart sadly." Jordan explained.

"Sadly". Melissa muttered under her breath sarcastically.

"Well guys, I'll wait for you in Accumula Town, okay bye!"

"Sorry Lauren but I think I'll be going to now alright?"

Lauren nodded.

"See you." Melissa said while running down Route 1.

Lauren was all alone now. She looked back at Nuvema Town, now was the time that she would prove herself to everyone.

"Lauren, fancy seeing you here." A familiar voice said.

She looked back down Route 1 where she saw her father walking towards her.

"Well I guess you're starting your journey, I just saw Melissa and Jordan run past."

Lauren smiled back and hugged her father.

Lauren's father is Burgh, the gym leader of Castellia City. He has ginger hair and he always wears a green jacket and trousers.

"What brings you here Dad?" Lauren enquired.

"I wanted to see you embark on your adventure but unfortunately, I had a challenger this morning so I couldn't get here quick enough."

"I'm sorry Dad but I have to go now, got to get by first Badge."

"So eager, reminds me of me, good luck." Lauren smiled in reply.

Lauren's father carried on walking to Nuvema Town. Lauren then bulked up the courage to walk on to Accumula Town.

While she was walking along Route 1, she could see flocks of Pidove flying in the air.

_Pidove is the tiny pigeon Pokémon, its ability is super luck. __These Pokémon live in cities. They are accustomed to people. Flocks often gather in parks and plazas._

She also saw Deerling trotting through the grass.

_Deerling is the season Pokémon, its ability is sap sipper. The turning of the seasons changes the colour and scent of this Pokémon's fur. People use it to mark the seasons._

Lauren carried on walking when she saw Melissa and Oshawott battling a wild Patrat.

_Patrat is the scout Pokémon, its ability is run away. __Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others._

"Go Oshawott, use water gun."

Oshawott shot a strong water gun at the wild Patrat and it knocked it out.

"Go Poké ball, go!"

Melissa threw a Poké ball at the Patrat and the magical blue beam sucked it inside the Poké ball.

It shook once.

It shook twice.

It shook a third time.

And Melissa caught the Patrat.

Melissa turned around to see that Lauren was watching her catching her second Pokémon.

"Enjoy that?" Melissa asked. "You just watched a soon to be Pokémon master catch her first wild Pokémon."

"Of course I did." Lauren said sarcastically.

"Yeah actually, you did. Battle me then." Melissa asked impolitely.

"Okay, one on one. Starter V starter then." Lauren explained.

"Let's go. Come on out Oshawott."

Melissa's Oshawott was summoned from its Poké ball and it looked pumped.

"Oshawott might be a water type, but it's still no match from my Tepig." Lauren said, not even battling a trainer with Tepig yet.

Tepig was excited for its first ever battle.

"Is this Tepig's first battle Lauren?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because Oshawott and I have already battle loads of wild Pokémon, and won."

"But that doesn't matter." Lauren replied.

"Let's get started then. Oshawott, use water gun."

Oshawott shot a beautiful, but powerful water gun straight towards Tepig.

"Tepig quick, dodge it!"

Tepig jumped high in the air and the dodge was successful.

"Now that was skill. Now Tepig, use tackle."

Tepig shot towards Oshawott with a very strong tackle. It hit Oshawott hard and Melissa began feeling nervous.

**Who's That Pokémon? DIVEPO…**

"Tepig will not win, type advantage is everything. Oshawott, use razor shell!"

Oshawott took its scalchop from its chest. A streak of water flung from the back of it. Oshawott then ran towards Tepig and hit it hard.

Tepig flew into the air from the super effective razor shell.

"Tepig is really injured now." Melissa evilly giggled.

"But we will never, ever give up. Come on Tepig, get up and use ember."

Tepig shot beads of fire from his snout.

"Oshawott, counter it with water gun."

Oshawott flung another water gun at Tepig and it quickly extinguished the ember but now, it was strongly heading towards Tepig.

"Tepig dodge, quick."

Tepig's eyes shone as it stared at the water gun fiercely shooting towards it. Tepig dashed to the side and dodged the attack.

Oshawott's water gun drenched Lauren but at least it wasn't Tepig.

"Okay Tepig, now use quick attack."

Tepig dashed towards Oshawott with a fierce attack.

"Oshawott, water gun."

As Tepig was just about to hit Oshawott, Oshawott used water gun which hit Tepig flying.

"It looks like Tepig is unable to battle." Melissa said.

Lauren looked at Melissa and just ran towards Accumula Town.

Will Lauren give up on her Pokémon journey?

**The Pokémon is… PIDOVE.**


	3. An Nexpected Encounter

Chapter 3:

Lauren sat in the Accumula City Pokémon Centre thinking about whether to continue her journey or not, when the door opened… It was Melissa.

"Hey, why did you run off like that?"

"Because I lost my first battle."

"Come on now Lauren, don't be downhearted. Your Tepig, a fire type. Was put against my Oshawott, a water type."

"I know but…"

"No buts! Tepig was really close to beating Oshawott. I think that if Tepig's last quick attack hit, that would have been the end of the battle."

"You think?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't say it if I didn't now, would I?"

"I'll tell you what, Melissa. Let Tepig battle your Patrat and if I win, I'll carry on with my journey. But if you win, I'll go back home to Nuvema town, deal?"

"Okay, deal."

"And I can tell if you are going easy on me."

"I promise that I won't go easy on you."

_5 minutes later, on the Pokémon Centre's battlefield._

"Go, Patrat!"

Patrat was looking strong.

"You can do it, Tepig!"

Tepig was looking really nervous.

"You can start Lauren." Melissa explained

"Okay" Lauren replied. "Tepig, use ember!"

Tepig shot an ember and it was shooting towards Patrat quickly.

"Come on Patrat, dodge!"

Patrat jumped out the way of Tepig's ember.

"Tepig change ember's direction!"

Tepig looked at Lauren, looked back and began to spin around.

"Patrat, keep dodging."

**Who's That Pokémon? TTAARP…**

Patrat was running away from the ember but it kept on gaining speed. Patrat ran out of steam and ember hit it.

Patrat was looking really weak now.

"Quick attack Tepig." Lauren shouted.

Tepig shot towards Patrat with a powerful quick attack.

"Patrat is unable to battle." A voice said from afar.

Lauren and Melissa looked in surprise to see that it was Jordan.

"That was a good battle I must admit, even I couldn't predict how that was going to turn out." He then explained. "There is a meeting in Accumula Town, there is a group called Team Plasma and there are talking about trainers being cruel to Pokémon and how all trainers should release their Pokémon and give them to Team Plasma."

"What do you mean trainers being cruel to Pokémon?" Asked Melissa.

"Follow me." Jordan explained.

As they left the Pokémon Centre, they all saw a line of people dressed in weird, grey costumes and a man in front was a man and a balloon-like outfit.

"Pokémon are amazing creatures and they should be treated properly. That's why all of you trainers should give us your Pokémon. We will take care of them."

"Should we give our Pokémon to them?" A woman in the crowd said.

"I don't want to give my Lillipup away." A man in the crowd said.

Jordan charged through the crowd and stood on the podium the weird man was standing on and said.

"Nobody is going to give their Pokémon away. We do not treat our Pokémon badly. They are just trying to steal all of your Pokémon."

"Very well then, me and Team Plasma will be back later on and whoever desires to give their Pokémon to us, can."

Team Plasma left Accumula Town and all the villagers were talking about giving up there Pokémon.

"Melissa, Lauren; I'm going to get my Striaton Gym badge. Bye."

Jordan headed off out of Accumula Town towards Striaton City.

"Your friend is a bright boy, isn't he?" A man with green hair said while walking towards the two girls.

"No he's not. He acts like he's smart but he just says the first thing that comes into his head, then he just adds big words to the sentence to make it sound smart." Melissa explained jealously. "I'll show you how smart and strong I am, I challenge you to a battle."

The guy with the green hair said. "I'm not going to battle with jealous amateurs like you, I want to battle with strong people like her." While pointing at Lauren.

"Beat him." Melissa whispered to Lauren. "I'm going to get my first gym badge like Jordan now anyway. See you later Lauren." She continued.

After Melissa walked away the guy with the green hair explained.

"My name is N and I would like to battle you please. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, go Purrloin!"

_Purrloin is the devious Pokémon, its ability is limber. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect._

"Go Tepig, you can have the first move N."

"Purrloin use scratch." N asked.

Purrloin struck Tepig with a powerful scratch and it was flung high up in the air.

"Purrloin, use faint attack please." N ordered.

Purrloin disappeared and reappeared in the air. It then struck Tepig hard. Now Tepig was looking brutally injured.

"You haven't made one attack yet."

"Oh now we are, Tepig quickly use ember."

Tepig began to use ember then fire began to summon around it. It then began running towards Purrloin. It was a direct it.

"What was that move Tepig?"

"Obviously that was flame charge. But you're still no match for Purrloin. Go Purrloin, use fury swipes."

Purrloin jumped at Tepig when its claws began to sharpen.

"Tepig, counter with flame charge."

Tepig became surrounded by fire again and then it charged towards Purrloin. A puff of smoke came from the two Pokémon when their moves met. When the smoke lifted, Purrloin was knocked out.

"Next time we meet, I'll defeat you easily."

"I'll hold onto that." Lauren said confidently.

N ran off towards Striaton City when Lauren thought to herself.

'Let's get my first gym badge from Striaton City.'

**The Pokémon is… PATRAT.**


	4. Striaton City and the PreGym Battle

Chapter 4:

Our adventure continues as our hero is wandering through Route 2.

She looked further on the Route and she saw two trainers battling. There was a young boy with curly blonde hair and there was a teenage girl with big, bushy, blue hair.

"Axew, use assurance!" The girl demanded.

Axew's tusks turned black and he sped towards the other Pokémon. Lauren saw that it was a Pidove.

_Axew is the tusk Pokémon, its ability is mold breaker. __They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp._

"Pidove, dodge it and then use air cutter."

Pidove shot out of the way; it then got close up to Axew and shot a furious air cutter at it.

Axew was flung against a tree and a couple of apples fell upon Axew's head.

"Axew, dragon rage."

Axew's stomach turned blue, it jumped towards Pidove, opened his mouth and it shot out a mysterious blue beam.

Pidove was flung against the ground and it was knocked out.

The boy returned Pidove and ran away.

The girl's Axew jumped into her hair then they both jumped into a tree and seemed to disappear.

Lauren's face was in a deep confusion. She then looked forward, studied the Route then continued forward.

She kept on thinking in her head about: what the gym would be like, what Jordan and Melissa were doing and what Pokémon she was going to catch.

She came to the end of the Route and she could see Striaton City.

Striaton City is a beautiful City with bright lights and big buildings.

But there was one building bigger than the rest. It had a huge sign of a poké ball with a thunderbolt through it.

The building was oddly shaped like a restaurant.

She knew that the sign on top of the building meant that it was the Pokémon Gym of the City but she wasn't sure.

She entered the City and went towards the Gym when she saw Jordan.

Jordan was leaving the Gym with a gleaming smile on his face.

Lauren looked closer and she saw that Jordan was waving the Striaton Gym Badge in the air.

Jordan turned around and he saw Lauren, he ran towards her and looked ready for a challenge.

"I see you have your first Gym Badge." Lauren said.

"Yes, I have." Jordan replied as he was rubbing the Badge in her face.

"Well I think this calls for a battle." A voice said from afar.

They both looked to see a green haired guy in what seemed to be a waiter's suit.

"Hey Cilan." Jordan said with a confident look on his face.

"How do you two know each other?" Lauren asked.

"Well Cilan is the City's G…" Jordan was interrupted by Cilan.

"I'm the City's restaurant owner."

Jordan had a confused look.

Cilan turned around and put his finger against his mouth as if to tell him to be quiet.

"So what about this battle then?" Jordan asked.

"I think it should be a three-on-three battle and the person who wins two out of three is the winner." Cilan explained

"But, I don't have three Pokémon." Lauren enquired. "I only have one."

"Seriously, only one?" Jordan asked.

Lauren nodded.

"Well you're lucky that this Gym only needs the challenger to have only one Pokémon." Cilan then added. "Let the battle begin."

"Go Frillish." Jordan threw Frillish's poké ball in the air and Frillish came out.

_Frillish is the floating Pokémon, its ability is water absorb. With its thin, veil-like arms wrapped around the body of its opponent, it sinks to the ocean floor._

Lauren summoned Tepig and he looked scared.

"Begin." Cilan shouted.

"Use aqua jet Frillish." Jordan commanded.

Frillish jumped into the air, span around and water surrounded it. It then shot towards Tepig.

"Dodge." Lauren screamed, but it was too late. Tepig was knocked out.

"Tepig is unable to battle Cilan explained."

Lauren fell to the floor in despair.

**Who's That Pokémon? LIFLHRSI…**

Jordan was surprised himself that Frillish defeated Tepig in one hit.

He stroked Lauren's back as if to apologise to her but she just froze with the same emotionless expression in her face.

"It's okay." Jordan explained. "Everybody has to lose once in a while." Jordan continued.

"Of course it's okay; I remember a loss like that when I was a rookie." Cilan told Lauren while accompanying Jordan's hand upon her back.

It was about ten years ago and I was beginning my journey.

Me and my two brothers: Cress and Chille, we were having a triple battle with three other children.

Me and my brothers were using: Pansage, Panpour and Pansear while the three opponents were using: Blitzle, Purrloin and Patrat.

_Pansage is the grass monkey Pokémon, its ability is gluttony. This Pokémon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from its head whisks weariness away as if by magic._

_Panpour is the spray Pokémon, its ability is gluttony. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large._

_Pansear is the high temperature Pokémon, its ability is gluttony. When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600°F. It uses its tuft to roast berries._

_Blitzle is the electrified Pokémon, its ability is motor drive. When thunderclouds cover the sky, it will appear. It can catch lightning with its mane and store the electricity._

"My brothers were battling very well but the opponents Purrloin caught my Pansage's eye and the man shouted 'Purrloin use assist.' His Purrloin jumped up into the air and flame surrounded it and it attacked Pansage, the battle was over for me."

"My brothers went on to win the battle but the flame charge move really was bad luck."

Lauren stood up slowly, raised her head and said.

"I might not be able to beat you Jordan but I will certainly beat the Gym Leader!"

She then quickly ran into the Gym, two men about the age of 25 dashed towards her with menus.

She could see that the décor of the building was restaurant-style and she was beginning to wonder whether she was in the right building or not.

One of the men had blue and ocean blue hair shrouding his right eye; the other guy had red eyes three inch high fiery red hair.

They were both wearing black shirts with three buttons. They were wearing black and white trainers and a clean, white apron.

You could barely see the black trousers that they were wearing because the apron was covering it. The only way that their outfits were different was that the guy with blue hair wore a blue dickey-bow and the red-haired man wore a red bow.

Something clicked in Lauren's mind. She remembered what Cilan looked like.

He had green hair with a flicked up fringe. He had green eyes and he wore the exact same outfits as the other two except for one detail, he had a green dickey-bow.

"May I recommend the meal of the day?" The man with blue hair asked in a charming voice said, while pointing at a Chicken Kiev option on the menu.

"Or our most popular dish, Spaghetti Bolognese." The man with red hair suggested in a quick, sharp voice, while pointing at the option on another menu.

Lauren's face was becoming red with anger.

'Ding Dong.' Lauren looked up to see the door opening. It was Cilan.

Cilan walked through the door with a certain swagger and all the girls in the building fell to the floor in love.

"This girl is eager for her first gym battle and I'm sure that we can provide it for her."

**The Pokémon is… FRILLISH.**


	5. Pansage, Panpour and Pansear

Chapter 5:

The lights turned off and Lauren was utterly confused.

"Oh, I can't believe we get to see another Gym Battle today." A girl shouted from the pitch darkness.

"When a battle is heated up to the fullest; it is like a blazing flame. The spice of a battle fuels me. I am Chille and my battling is inspired by the heat of the sun."

A sudden beam of light shot and Chille had his own spotlight. He was holding a poké ball and looked fired up.

"When a battle is flooded with emotions and both trainer and Pokémon are in sync; it's like a fish and its young. The devotion of a battle fuels me. I am Cress and my battles are inspired by the calming crashing of the waves."

Another spotlight shone but this time it was focused on Cress. He was also holding a poké ball but Cress was looking very calm.

When a battle is truly unique; it's like a flower blossoming in the spring. The strategy of a battle fuels me. I am Cilan and my battles are inspired by the sprouting of trees and the business of a jungle."

A third spotlight shone on Cilan and he was also holding a poké ball. He was looking very distant.

Lauren heard a slight creak and the wall behind the three Gym Leaders began to open, yes open.

**Who's That Pokémon? SGANPAE…**

Lauren was shocked but the opening revealed a battlefield. The three men flipped backwards and all of them landed perfectly.

"So what do you think of our restaurant/Gym?" Cilan asked.

"I think that it's very… surprising." Lauren said slightly sarcastically.

"So this is the Pokémon I will be using." Cress said

He threw his poké ball up in the air and summoned Panpour.

"Ohhhhhh, it's Panpour!" a girl shouted.

When Lauren looked up she could see that on the north-west side of the room there was a balcony and all the girls from inside the restaurant zone were all on it, cheering for the Gym Leaders.

Panpour was at Cress' feet and was looking ready for a battle.

"Pansear, ready?" Chille said while throwing Pansear's poké ball in the air.

"Ah, it's Pansear!" Another girl said from the crowd.

"And finally, my soul mate. Pansage!" Cilan exclaimed.

A third girl screamed for Pansage.

"Now this is where the hard part is, for you." Cilan continued. "The rule of this Gym is that the challenger must choose their opponent. So do you want to challenge: Chille and Pansear; the fire type experts, Cress and Panpour; the water type experts, or myself and Pansage and if I do say so myself; the grass type experts.

Lauren didn't think about it much.

"I choose Cilan, of course the type advantage that I have will defeat him easily." Lauren explained with a confident look on her face.

"Well if that's what you think, then it's a battle between Lauren and Cilan and I will be the referee!" Chille said.

"The battle will be a one-on-one challenge by Cilan, the Gym Leader and Lauren from Nuvema Town. Let the battle begin!"

"Tepig, now's your chance." Lauren shouted and Tepig was brought out of its Pokéball.

"Pansage start off with a bullet seed!" Cilan commanded.

Pansage shot a fierce bullet seed at Tepig, but it dodge.

"Tepig, quick attack!" Lauren shouted.

Tepig shot towards Pansage with a powerful attack.

"Pansage dodge using double team." Cilan said in a calm voice.

Pansage disappeared for a split second, but it reappeared too quickly for the naked eye to even spot it disappearing.

There was now ten Pansages surrounding a frightened Tepig.

"Now, let's get an advantage in this battle. Use mach punch." Cilan asked.

You could see a spark appearing in Cilan's eyes.

All of the ten Pansages' hands turned white and they all struck a strong mach punch at Tepig.

Tepig was flung against the ceiling with tremendous force, and it crashed back down to the ground with that same force.

Tepig had now lost all the momentum it had at the beginning of the battle and was trying very hard to stay on its feet.

"The button that I hold in my hand is the one thing that will produce the finishing move in this battle." Cilan explained while clearly showing Lauren a big, green button.

'I wonder what it is.' Lauren said to herself. "We can still win this." She said aloud. "Tepig, ember."

Tepig shot beads of fire out through his nose towards the Pansages. Nine of them disappeared but the other one was nowhere to be seen.

Lauren was beginning to think that she counted them wrong.

"Pansage, the most powerful dig you've ever done." Cilan asked.

Is this the finishing move?

**The Pokémon is… PANSAGE.**


	6. Iris and Axew

Chapter 6:

The ground around Tepig's feet began to rumble and open.

"Jump Tepig!" Lauren shouted at the top of her voice.

Pansage shot out of the ground and struck, but to no target. Tepig dodged.

"Excellent dodge I have to admit but I am going to win." Cilan said while revealing the button once again.

"Oh, you're in trouble now." A girl explained.

He raised the button into the air and pushed it somewhat dramatically.

Cilan looked up and the roof began to open. It revealed a gleaming sun. Its rays shone upon Pansage's head.

While there was a massive grin on Cilan's face, there was a look of confusion on Lauren's face.

There was silence for a couple of seconds; then Lauren realised. "It's solarbeam." She shouted.

"Exactly. Pansage, use solarbeam." Cilan said with a big smirk on his face.

Cilan was really confident when Pansage leaped into the air.

Lauren was thinking about how to counter the move.

Pansage's mouth opened wide and a light green beam began to grow inside.

Lauren's face lit up. "Tepig, I want the most powerful flame charge that any Pokémon has ever produced."

As a huge green beam was shooting towards Tepig with extreme force, a massive fire stream was dashing towards the solarbeam.

Just as they were about to meet, Tepig jumped into the air and the solarbeam hit the ground. A fog was summoned on the ground and all you could was a glowing red light in the midst of all the fog.

It was getting faster and larger. There was a huge bang and the walls started crashing down.

Once the fog lifted…

Pansage was defeated.

**Who's That Pokémon? EXWA…**

"Pansage is unable to battle and the winner is Tepig. Therefore, Lauren will receive the Trio Badge."

Lauren jumped up and down with excitement as she was about to obtain her first Gym Badge.

"What a terrible battle." A voice said from the stands.

When Lauren looked up she could see a blue bush above all the girls' heads.

"That was a total fluke, that solarbeam should've hit."

Suddenly an Axew jumped from the stands and onto the battlefield.

"I'll show you how to defeat someone."

Then the bush was revealed to be the girl who was battling with the boy on Route 2.

She then sprang onto the battlefield and said "I'm Iris and I challenge Cress to a Gym Battle." while pointing at Cress.

"If that's what you desire, then I will battle you." Cress said in a soothing voice.

"And I will referee." Cilan added.

"I guess you will be using Axew." Cress asked.

"Yes, I am." Iris stated.

"Okay then, let's begin the battle… now." Cilan explained.

(By this time Lauren had already evacuated into the stands).

"Go Panpour." Cress shouted as Panpour was being released from its poké ball.

"Axew, start this off with a dragon rage."

A blue twister shot out of Axew's mouth and went towards Panpour.

"Panpour, use scald!"

Panpour shot scolding hot water at the dragon rage and as they collided, a puff of smoke covered the battlefield and everyone fell silent.

As the fog lifted. The only Pokémon visible was Axew.

"The element of surprise, eh." Iris asked.

"Use di…" before Cress could finish, Iris shouted "Substitute."

Panpour shot out of the ground while Axew turned into a substitute.

Axew's substitute took all the damage then he transformed back into its original form.

"Now Axew use dragon pulse."

A magically stunning purple beam was shot at Panpour.

"Ice beam Panpour."

Panpour's ice beam approached the dragon pulse and froze it. There was now an ice ball on the ground.

"Panpour, kick the ball with low kick."

Panpour's right foot turned pale white and it sprinted towards the ice ball.

When it got to it, Panpour kicked the ball tremendously hard and it was about to knock Axew out, when…

Axew began to glow ominously. It began to grow larger and it tusks expanded and sharpen. Its new arms knocked away the ice ball as if it was as if it was a basketball.

After the glowing stopped, Axew was a Fraxure.

_Fraxure is the axe tusk Pokémon, its ability is mold breaker_. _Their tusks can shatter rocks. Territory battles between Fraxure can be intensely violent._

"I thought that this would happen." Iris explained. Then she commanded "Use dragon claw."

Fraxure's claws sharpened and turned blue. It then sprinted towards Panpour and slashed it hard with both hands.

Panpour was shot against the wall, now unable to battle.

**The Pokémon is… AXEW. **


	7. Melissa and the Battle Club

Chapter 7:

"Well done to the both of you." Cilan and Cress said simultaneously whilst they were both presenting red boxes to Lauren and Iris.

They both opened their box that revealed two Trio Badges.

Iris grabbed her Trio Badge and rudely dashed out of the Gym.

"I really didn't want to lose to that girl." Cress said while strolling into the restaurant part of the Gym with his head hung low.

"All my congratulations to you Lauren." Cilan said while taking Lauren's Trio Badge out of its case and placing it in the palm of her right hand.

"Thank you Cilan." Lauren replied. "Where do you suggest I go next?" She asked.

"The nearest place with a Gym is Nacrene City, so I suggest you go there next." Cilan said.

"Thanks!" She yelled while running out of the Gym.

Chille approached Cilan and placed his hand on his back.

"She has a bright future ahead of her, doesn't she Cilan?" Chille said.

"I believe I just battled the next Unova Champion." Cilan replied.

'Ring Ring,' 'Ring Ring.' Lauren's cross-transceiver buzzed.

She picked it up and there staring at her, was Melissa.

"Hey Lauren." Melissa said. Lauren just waved back.

"Guess what!" Melissa yelled excitedly.

"What?" Lauren replied sarcastically.

"You know the battle club in Striaton City?" Melissa asked.

Lauren nodded.

"Well, because I've won twenty battles in a row, I got to battle the battle club manger, Don George and I beat him so they made me battle club champion."

"Really?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, come down and battle me, come on, three-on-three." Melissa insisted.

"I would but, I only have Tepig." Lauren explained.

"Still only Tepig?" She asked shocked.

"I might only have Tepig but he's an amazingly strong Pokémon and can beat any of your Pokémon hands down." She bellowed back.

"I smell a challenge." Melissa suggested. "Come to the battle club and we will have a one-on-one battle."She invited.

**Who's That Pokémon? NNAUM…**

"Come on then Melissa, prepare for a battle." Lauren yelled as she slammed the doors of the battle club wide open.

"Are you sure you want to challenge the Striaton City's battle club champion?" Melissa asked.

"More sure than I've ever been about anything." Lauren replied.

"The one-on-one battle between the battle club champion Melissa and the challenger, Lauren is about to begin, the battle will end once one Pokémon from either side is unable to continue. The challenger will have the first move, let the battle begin, now!" The battle club manager Don George explained.

"To give Tepig a chance, come on out, Munna." Melissa said while throwing a poké ball in the air, thus releasing Munna.

_Munna is the dream eater Pokémon. Its ability is synchronize._ _It eats the dreams of people and Pokémon. When it eats a pleasant dream, it expels pink-coloured mist._

"Tepig doesn't need help, he could defeat Oshawott easily, prove me right Tepig." Lauren exclaimed while throwing Tepig's poké ball to the floor.

Tepig was released and it looked fierce.

"Okay Tepig, start us off with an ember." Lauren commanded.

Tepig shot bright red beads of fire out of its nose and aimed at Munna.

"Munna, protect." Melissa asked.

Munna summoned a blue shield which deflected Tepig's ember.

"Didn't expect that now did you Lauren? Munna continue with psywave."

Munna shot a pink beam at Tepig.

"Tepig dodge it please." Lauren requested.

Tepig launched itself into the air and successfully dodged.

"Munna future sight." Melissa ordered.

Munna's eyes turned purple and so did Tepig's but apart from that, nothing happened.

"Don't worry about that move, flame charge."

Tepig was shrouded in fire and flung itself towards Munna.

"Munna, deflect it with psychic."

Munna's body outline turned blue, so did Tepig's. The mental torture was so intense that it extinguished the flames and flung Tepig against the wall.

Tepig could barely stand.

"Come on, Tepig; stand up for me, please."

Tepig struggled to get up but, slowly but surely, it did.

Then suddenly, Tepig turned purple and then it fainted.

"Wh-what was that Melissa?" Lauren asked confused.

"That was the effect of Munna's future sight, it attacks mentally and in a later move the physical effects show."

"So, I can't beat you after all." Lauren said sadly.

"How many badges do you have then Lauren?"

"Oh, I have one, this city's Trio Badge."

"You have a badge!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't you?" Lauren asked.

"No, I don't, since I arrived in Striaton City I come straight to the battle club and trained here, well, I guess I should've realised that my first goal should be to get the city's Gym Badge. Okay, I'm going to get the Trio Badge, bye Lauren." Melissa said upon preparing to leave the battle club.

"Would you like to have a battle with someone?" Don George asked. "If you do, the machines in front of you will help you find a trainer to battle and hopefully, defeat."

"Thanks Don George." Lauren said while signing on to the machine.

Firstly on the screen was a young boy name John with a Lillipup and a Pidove, Lauren skipped him.

Next was an elderly man named Ernest with a Purrloin, she skipped him also.

Then, there was a middle aged woman called Rachel who had a Woobat and an Audino. (She looks like a good opponent) Lauren thought to herself. She clicked on Rachel and she was called by the battle club on her cross-transceiver.

_Ten Minutes Later._

"The one-on-one battle between Lauren and Rachel will begin…now." Don George yelled.

"Tepig, go!" Lauren yelled as Tepig was released from its Poké ball.

"Make me proud my beautiful Audino." Rachel said as she summoned Audino from its slumber inside its poké ball.

_Audino is the hearing Pokémon, its ability is regenerate.__It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling._

"Rachel, you have the first move…begin." Don George explained

"Audino, attract!" Rachel yelled.

Audino struck a pose and let off a wink; hearts flew in the air, surrounded Tepig then infatuated it.

"My Audino is a girl, so your Tepig must be a boy." Rachel explained.

"I know that!" Lauren replied firmly. "Tepig, please try to snap out of it."

Tepig was spinning around, madly in love with Audino.

"There's no use, Tepig is in love with Audino. Now show them your pound."

Audino dashed towards Tepig with a powerful fist.

Tepig was crashed against the wall but stood up again quickly because of his attraction to Audino.

"Tepig, try tackle for me please." Lauren asked.

Tepig dashed towards Audino with massive force but just before the point of contact, Tepig headed into a different direction, smashing itself into another wall.

"Now, Audino, use doubleslap my dear."

Audino darted towards Tepig and slap it repeatedly. Then suddenly, Tepig's attraction for Audino faded.

"Now, this is where the battle begins, Tepig use flame charge!" Lauren bellowed.

Tepig surrounded itself in deep flames and ran towards Audino.

Audino was shot across the room with tremendous force.

"Now Tepig, ember." Lauren requested.

Tepig shot a fierce ember at Audino which put it on the edge of fainting.

"Audino, use recov…" But before Rachel could finish Audino was hit by fire, it was burned.

"Audino is unable to battle which makes Lauren the winner."

Lauren's face lit up

"Good job Tepig, you're amazing, thanks Rachel for a wonderful battle and thank you Don George for refereeing." Lauren said before leaving the battle club.

Rachel nodded politely.

Upon leaving the battle club, a Pokémon's growl could be heard. As she turned her head, she could see a group of Herdier surrounding something cautiously.

_Herdier is the loyal dog Pokémon, its ability is intimidate. It is the evolved form of Lillipup. It loyally follows its Trainer's orders. For ages, they have helped Trainers raise Pokémon._

**The Pokémon is… MUNNA.**


	8. Gothita relives her past

Chapter 8

Lauren immediately ran towards the group of Herdier. As she approached them it looked like they were protecting something instead of attacking it.

As she moved closer, one of the Herdier spotted her. It let off a howl and all the other Herdier were now alerted of Lauren's presence.

The seven Herdier all turned around at attacked Lauren with tackle.

Not having time to bring out Tepig meant that she was defenceless.

"Swadloon, defend Lauren with protect." A voice yelled.

Swadloon jumped in front of Lauren and just before all the Herdier hit, the familiar looking Pokémon prevented Lauren from harm.

_Swadloon is the leaf-wrapped Pokémon, its ability is Chlorophyll. It is the evolved form of Sewaddle. Forests where Swadloon live have superb foliage because the nutrients they make from fallen leaves nourish the plant life._

"Now Swadloon, struggle bug." The voice ordered.

Lauren turned her head to discover that the voice defending her was none other than her own father's.

Swadloon shook violently until it let of a green power, attacking all of the Herdier.

The Herdier all recovered quickly and darted towards Swadloon using bite.

"Swadloon, endure." Burgh asked.

Swadloon became white and every Herdier's attack did nothing to it.

"Now, help out Swadloon, Tepig." Lauren yelled as she threw Tepig's poké ball in the air.

"Tepig and Swadloon working as a team, this will be exciting. Swadloon, use razor leaf." Burgh ordered nicely.

"Tepig, ember." Lauren commanded.

Swadloon shot curved, sharp leaves at the Herdier and Tepig shot a powerful ember.

"What a powerful combination." Burgh exclaimed, "It saw six of the Herdier knocked out."

"But there's still one left, Tepig, flame charge."

Tepig darted towards the final Herdier but just before it hit, the Herdier used roar which sent Tepig flying.

But it also sent Swadloon back inside its poké ball. In addition to that Burgh's Venipede was dragged out.

_Venipede is the centipede Pokémon. Its ability is swarm. Its bite injects a potent poison, enough to paralyze large bird Pokémon that try to prey on it._

"I can work with this, Venipede; use poison tail." Burgh requested.

"Tepig, accompany it with tackle." Lauren bellowed.

Both Tepig and Venipede were dashing straight towards the final Herdier.

Just before the contact point, Venipede jumped into the air.

Tepig hit the Herdier hard and just after Venipede shot down and smashed it with poison tail, rendering it unconscious.

**Who's That Pokémon? PEEEVIND**

"Now, Lauren, you know not to approach a wild group of Pokémon, don't you?"

"Yes but they seemed to be defending something, so I wanted to see what it was."

"Defending something…" Burgh said

"Ahh, I understand everything now." Lauren's father said as he strolled further down the path.

"It was a Pokémon egg that they were protecting; within that herd must have been its parents." Burgh explained.

"But Pokémon eggs that are cared for by other Pokémon mostly get harmed by predetorial Pokémon, that's probably why they were in an abnormally sized group." He further explained.

"So, knowing that my daughter is an exceptionally bright trainer who will definably take care of a Pokémon egg, would you please take this Pokémon egg into your care and when it hatches, train it up to the best of your abilities?" Burgh asked.

"Of course I will Dad, next time you see me, I will have another powerful Pokémon on my team."

"Okay, I think next time you see me, we will be battling in a Gym challenge, until then."

Burgh ran towards Castellia City back to his duty as a Gym Leader.

Lauren stood there staring at her egg for minutes until she realised that Nacrene City was next on her to-do list.

She began to walk down Route 3 with a humongous smile. She heard a rustle in a bush to her immediate right.

"Oh, a Pokémon, Tepig, help me catch it!" She said, summoning Tepig

"Tepig, a soft ember on that bush please." Lauren ordered.

Tepig shot a weak ember at where she knew a Pokémon inhabited. Then, a small Pokémon revealed itself to Lauren.

'Oh a Gothita.' Lauren thought to herself.

_Gothita is the fixation Pokémon. Its ability is frisk. They intently observe both Trainers and Pokémon. Apparently, they are looking at something that only Gothita can see._

"Okay Tepig, let's get ourselves a Gothita, start off with flame charge."

Tepig darted at Gothita but its psychic attack just shot it back. Then suddenly, Gothita disappeared. Lauren looked around but Gothita was nowhere to be found. It didn't even look like Route 3.

"Dewott, fury cutter." A voice bellowed.

Lauren and Tepig both spun around to see that Gothita was battling a trainer.

The trainer's Dewott sprung at Gothita with a green slash.

_Dewott is the discipline Pokémon. Its ability is torrent. It is the evolved form of Oshawott. Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique._

Dewott struck Gothita hard which made it badly injured with the super effective fury cutter.

"Now poké ball, catch me a Pokémon." The young boy shouted.

The poké ball shook once,

Twice,

A third time,

Gothita was caught.

Then… it seemed to be at a later time showing the trainer and Gothita in a house, but now the trainer seemed more grown up.

"I'm sorry Gothita, but you're too weak for my team, we must part now you puny Pokémon." The trainer said as he threw Gothita's Poké ball on the floor, breaking it.

The trainer then threw Gothita out of his front door and slammed it in its face.

Then Lauren was back in Route 3.

Gothita was staring at her adoringly.

"Was that your past trainer?"

Gothita nodded.

"That was a disgusting thing for anyone to do to anything let alone a Pokémon. How I see it, no Pokémon is too weak for any battle, with the right training; any Pokémon can be the strongest ever. In my opinion, it was not you that was weak, it was that horrible trainer."

Gothita walked closer to Lauren and stared cutely. It pointed at the Poké ball on her belt.

"Would you like to be a part of my Unova team?"

Gothita began jumping up and down.

"Okay then, poké ball go!" Lauren shouted.

Lauren threw the poke ball and Gothita jumped inside of it.

It shook once,

It shook twice,

It shook a third time.

Gothita was caught.

Lauren's face held a gleaming smile as she yelled while picking up Gothita's poké ball, "Yes, my second Pokémon!"

"That's my Gothita, give her back now!" Someone bellowed.

Lauren looked to see that the person shouting was Gothita's old trainer.

"Who do you think you are?" Lauren screamed.

"I'm Gothita's trainer and I want my Pokémon back." The trainer explained.

"Over my dead body!" Lauren shouted.

"Okay then, let's make a deal. Let me battle you and if I win, Gothita comes back to me, if I lose, you can keep her." He suggested.

"What's with the sudden need for Gothita?" Lauren asked.

"Well, I couldn't have cared less about that weakling but now seeing what she can do with that whole another world back then, makes me want her again." He explained.

"Let's get started, Gurdurr destroy this pesky little child!" Gothita's past trainer yelled whilst releasing Gurdurr.

_Gurdurr, the muscular Pokémon. Its ability is sheer force. Gurdurr is the evolved form of Timburr. This Pokémon is so muscular and strongly built that even a group of wrestlers could not make it budge an inch._

"I'll show you Gothita's true power, go!" Lauren bellowed.

"Oh, Gothita eh, Gurdurr use fling." The boy commanded.

Gurdurr transferred its steel beam to its left hand and grabbed an Oran Berry from its belt with his right hand. It then spun around and flung the berry towards Gothita. On its journey, the Oran Berry had turned black and struck Gothita down to the ground.

"Gothita, fight back with psywave." Lauren asked.

Gothita majestically sprung up from the floor and shot a purply-pink beam at Gurdurr.

"Protect." The opposing trainer shouted.

Gurdurr shielded itself with a green barrier.

"Now, focus punch." The boy ordered.

Gurdurr threw its beam high into the air. It then ran towards Gothita with a hugely growing arm. Upon fierce contact, Gothita just, disappeared. Gurdurr slickly caught its beam but with great confusion.

Looking all around, Gothita was nowhere to be found, the suddenly… She appeared in mid-air.

"Yes, Gothita, you learnt teleport." Said Lauren

Gothita smiled at Lauren.

"Now, psychic." Lauren asked.

The outline of Gothita's body turned blue then so did Gurdurr's.

Gothita's eyes both closed as it flung its head to the left.

Gurdurr's body imitated Gothita's head as it shot against a tree.

"Gurdurr get up, now!" The trainer bellowed.

Gurdurr was unable to battle.

Gothita turned around jumped into Lauren's arms and gave her a huge hug.

**The Pokémon is… VENIPEDE.**


	9. The Egghausting Nursery Battle

Chapter 9:

"Come on Gurdurr." The boy said as he ran into the distance with his Pokémon.

"We've won our first battle Gothita, I'm so proud of you." Lauren exclaimed as she hugged Gothita tighter.

"Now let's go get our second Gym Badge." Lauren said as she brought Gothita back into her poké ball.

Looking into to the depths of Route 3, Lauren could see a red and yellow building with a picture of a Pokémon egg on the front of it.

Moving closer a sign was visible. 'Pokémon Day Care.' Next Door was another building, this one was pink with a picture of a child with an Audino. It also had a sign, 'Children's Nursery.'

"I deserve this Pokémon egg!" a voice yelled.

"No, I do, I was awarded top of the class!" another voice shouted.

Lauren spun around to see to infant boys fighting over a Pokémon egg.

"Boys, boys, stop that fighting!" A woman shouted as she ran towards the two arguing children.

She snatched the egg away from the boys.

"Oh, miss, but I want the egg." one of the boys said.

"Okay Cottonee, stun spore please." The woman said as she released Cottonee.

_Cottonee, the cotton puff Pokémon. Its ability is prankster. They go wherever the wind takes them. On rainy days, their bodies are heavier, so they take shelter beneath big trees._

Cottonee flew above the two boys and sprinkled a yellow dust upon their heads, which put the infants into a peaceful slumber.

"Thanks Cottonee, return." The woman said, as she picked up the egg.

"Excuse me, but what was all that about?" Lauren asked the floral apron wearing woman.

"Oh, well this is the Nursery, for children aged three to five. And what would your name be?" The teacher asked.

"My name is Lauren, nice to meet you." She explained as she shook the teacher's hand. "I could see that the two boys were fighting over a Pokémon egg, what was that all about?"

"Those two boys are the top students in the graduating class. Every year the sixteen pupils in the graduating class have a battle tournament using the Nursery's Pokémon and the winner of said tournament gets the top prize of a Pokémon egg." The Nursery teacher explained.

"So, why were the boys fighting over the egg?" Lauren asked.

"The two boys, Kieran and Mike were the finalists in this year's tournament. It was a battle that put Kieran's Purrloin against Mike's Patrat. The two battled exceptionally hard, Purrloin was no match against Patrat's power but Patrat was no match for Purrloin's speed."

"So what happened?" Lauren asked eagerly.

"The battle ended in a draw." The teacher answered.

"Who got the egg then?"

"I wrongly gave the egg to Mike because I thought his Patrat was better in the last battle and that's when the feuding began."

"Yeah, she gave the egg to Mike when it should have been mine!" the awaking boy said with a yawn."

"I-I-I'M SORRY!" The teacher yelled as she ran into the Nursery building.

Almost simultaneously, the door to the day care opened.

"What's with all the noise out here?" A seemingly sweet old woman asked abruptly.

"Miss Jackson ran into the classroom because of the egg." Mike stepped forward and announced.

"That woman is too sensitive, may I ask, what's your name?" The woman asked Lauren.

"I'm Lauren and I'm on my way to challenge the Nacrene City Gym to get my second Gym Badge."

"Your second badge eh. I'm Edwina, the Day Care nurse. I am in charge of the Pokémon Day Care right here."

"Why don't we just have rematch?" A newly awakening Kieran suggested.

Lauren's face lit up with excitement, "I've just had an idea." Lauren exclaimed before she ran into the Nursery.

Inside the Nursery were yellow painted was and a bright red carpet.

There were many kids running around but sitting by the teacher's desk, looking sad, was Miss Jackson.

"Miss Jackson, Kieran has just given me an idea." Lauren explained.

The teacher looked up at Lauren with interest.

"Why don't the boys have a rematch, using my Pokémon?"

Miss Jackson stood up with glee. "That's an excellent idea; the winner of that battle can have the egg."

"Exactly," Lauren replied. "Let's go and tell the boys."

**Who's That Pokémon? TTAHGIO…**

As they walked outside, the two boys were fighting over the egg once again and Edwina must have returned into the Day Care.

"Boys, stop it! Lauren and I have found a way to stop this fighting, a rematch."

The two boys immediately stopped and stared at their teacher in interest.

Lauren stepped forward and put her arms out

"In both of my hands, I hold my two poké balls, which hold two of my Pokémon that are completely at the same level of strength. Both of you are to choose one and battle with the Pokémon you choose and whoever wins the battle will win the Pokémon Egg."

Mike ran over and grabbed the poké ball placed in Lauren's right hand.

"Get ready to be beaten, Kieran."

"I was going to pick this one anyway." The five year old said disappointingly as he weakly took the remaining poké ball.

"The battle between Mike and Kieran is about to commence, the rules are simple, the last Pokémon standing is the winner. Let the battle begin!" Miss Jackson announced as the two boys launched their poké balls into the air.

"GO!" They both yelled simultaneously.

Mike's chosen Pokémon was Tepig, whilst Kieran chose Gothita.

"Tepig, Gothita, just for this battle would you listen to these two boys. It's important." Lauren asked

Both of the Pokémon nodded with approval.

"Thanks guys, the battle can now begin."

"Tepig, use ember." Mike commanded.

Tepig jumped into the air and shot dozens of fire beads out of its snout.

"Gothita, deflect it using psychic." Kieran asked.

Gothita stood still and focused as her eyes turned blue. As the ember grew closer, it also turned the blue colour and then it just, extinguished.

The two boys stared at each other with a competitive glare.

"Gothita, now's your chance, psybeam!" Kieran yelled as he punched his fist into mid-air.

Gothita jumped into the air to analyse the correct angle for a critical hit against Tepig, Gothita twisted her body, opened her mouth and shot out a spiral of circular pink beams.

The beams were shooting fast and Tepig had approximately two seconds to dodge it… It was too late.

Tepig was directly hit in the forehead and was flung into the air.

"Tepig!" Mike screamed concerned at the injured Pokémon.

Tepig struggled to stand as it lay on the floor, desperate to win this battle.

"Is Tepig okay?" The Nursery Teacher asked Lauren.

Lauren looked a Miss Jackson and grinned. "Tepig is fine, he will come back strong now, just you watch." Lauren confidently assured.

"Tepig, try an ember please." Mike gently asked the weak Pokémon.

Tepig barely stood, shook itself and shot an ember at its opponent.

Lauren smiled at Miss Jackson.

"Psychic Gothita." Kieran commanded this uninjured Pokémon.

Gothita was confident that she could deflect this attack. She focused on the speeding targets.

"After this ember dies down, hit Gothita with a flame charge." Mike whispered as Tepig nodded with approval.

Gothita quickly doubted the flame but then she realised what was happening.

Tepig gave Gothita no time to dodge as he hit her hard with the boiling flames from his attack.

As Gothita lay on the floor she became surrounded in flames.

"No!" Kieran shouted as he came to the realisation that his temporary Pokémon was burned.

Mike smiled at a newly confident Tepig.

"Gothita, try psybeam." Kieran asked the weakening Pokémon.

Gothita slowly stood up and shot a weak psybeam at Tepig.

"Tepig, flame charge again." Mike said.

Tepig surrounded itself in low flames and jumped towards the upcoming psybeam.

Upon collision, the flame charge overcome the psybeam and headed towards a near to fainting Gothita.

"Gothita, teleport." Kieran bellowed.

Just before Gothita got struck by flames, she disappeared.

Tepig, confused, lost his flames and flung into a giant tree.

All fell silent as Tepig and Gothita stared off.

Tepig was just about to fall when… Gothita was struck by her burn.

Both Pokémon fell to the floor exhausted, it was a draw.

"NO!" Both trainers yelled simultaneously.

"It seems like you two boys are both equally talented in Pokémon battles. It is clearly really hard to say who the best trainer is." Edwina said as she emerged from the Day Care.

"I guess." The two youngsters said at the same time again.

Lauren walked over to her tired Pokémon.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, both Pokémon replied with an exhausted nod.

"You both battled really hard, return." Lauren said as she summoned her companions back into their poké balls.

"What about the egg?" Miss Jackson asked utterly confused.

"I believe that the boys have come to an agreement on who should get the egg." Edwina explained.

"Yes," The children said together, "We think the egg should go to…"

**The Pokémon is… GOTHITA.**


	10. A Crack of Misfortune

Chapter 10:

"Miss Jackson!" Both kids bellowed as the Nursery teacher looked back in confusion.

"Exactly as I thought, Mike and Kieran realized that Miss Jackson would look after a young Pokémon." Edwina explained.

Both children nodded in agreement with Miss Jackson standing in between them, smiling brightly.

"Whatever happens to you two after you leave this school, I can always say that you were kind children and powerful Pokémon trainers." The teacher exclaimed happily.

"Thank you Miss." Both boys said in alliance.

"What do you say Mike, friends." Kieran suggested, stretching his arm out and opening his palm in friendship.

"Friends." Mike replied as he grappled Kieran's hand and hugged him tightly.

"Is that an egg I see?" Edwina asked Lauren when she took a peek of her bag.

"Yeah, it is, I found it just before I came here, it was being guarded by some Herdier." Lauren replied.

"Would you like me to look at it, see if it's healthy? I'm not called the greatest egg watcher in all of Unova for nothing."

'The greatest egg watcher in all of Unova?' Lauren thought. 'Never heard of her.'

"Follow me then." Edwina exclaimed without an answer from Lauren."

Lauren followed her into the Day Care building as she neatly extracted her precious Pokémon egg from her light pink bag.

**Who's That Pokémon? RRNIOUPL…**

Inside looked much bigger than the outside did. The front room held sixteen incubators, all holding differently patterned Pokémon eggs.

At the end of the room stood a green desk with a computer and behind it, a door leading to a separate room.

"Follow me to the check-up room, Lauren." Edwina said as she opened the door that lead to a bright purple room with three hospital-like beds with three machines beside them.

"Hospital beds for Pokémon eggs?" Lauren enquired.

"I'm no Nurse Joy but I do have a diploma in Pokémon health and have a permit to keep injured Pokémon here so I can nurse them back to health, so, if you'd like, I could look at Tepig and Gothita."

"Yes please, after that battle, they both must be really tired." Lauren answered.

"I agree," Edwina agreed. "If you would put them both on these beds and I'll be ready for them shortly."

"Gothita, Tepig, go onto the beds." Lauren said quietly as she summoned her two friends.

Once released, the two Pokémon curled up, relaxed on the beds.

In the corner of the room, there was a window that set the view of the Day Care garden. In there, was a Minccino and Ducklett, seeming to be playing tag.

_Minccino is the chinchilla Pokémon, its ability is cute charm.__These Pokémon prefer a tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting, using their tails as brooms._

_Ducklett is the water bird Pokémon, its ability is big pecks.__These bird Pokémon are excellent divers. They swim around in the water eating their favourite food-peat moss._

"They are my favourite Pokémon, Minccino and Ducklett." Edwina stated as she dragged an incubator into the room.

"The incubator is ready for your egg." Edwina told Lauren. "Place your egg inside of it and the examination will begin.

Lauren cautiously placed her Pokémon egg into the incubator. Then the machine started to beep.

"Leave this to examine your egg, now, onto your Pokémon." Edwina exclaimed.

She examined both Gothita and Tepig's heart rate and breathing patterns and checked their chests with her stethoscope.

"Both Pokémon seem perfectly healthy; just leave them there to rest and before long, they will be ready to battle."

"Now it's time for your egg." Edwina said as she pulled out her stethoscope for the second time. "Hum… Oh… Okay, I could tell you what Pokémon will hatch from this egg, if you'd like."

"How can you tell the Pokémon species inside a Pokémon egg?"

"I've studied the patterns on Pokémon eggs for many years now; it was also part of my studies to receive my diploma. See, people normally say that every Pokémon egg has a different pattern but that is wrong. For example, a Patrat egg's pattern would be completely different to the pattern on a Blitzle but the same species of Pokémon would have a very similar pattern on them, so that's what I study. I can tell, by examining this Pokémon egg quickly, the Pokémon within it." Edwina explained.

"Thanks but no thanks Edwina; I would rather have a surprise."

"That's completely understandable, many trainers rather it that way. Now, onto the final step of evaluation." Edwina exclaimed as she checked Lauren's egg further.

"Umm…oh…okay, this is bad!" Edwina hastily yelled.

Lauren slapped a petrified look on her face, "What do you mean bad, what's wrong with my egg Edwina."

"There's no other way to put it, your egg is in danger!" Edwina stated.

"How's it in danger?" Lauren asked scared.

"There is a slight crack in your egg, if you kept this egg, your Pokémon would have surely died. Pre-meditated hatching can bring increasing illness to a new-born Pokémon." Edwina explained.

"Can you do anything to help it?" Lauren requested.

"I have to stay here to keep an eye on the egg but could I ask you to commit to a task to help your egg?"

"I'll do anything. What do I need to do?"

"The only way to protect a cracking Pokémon egg is to collect a revival herb. Once treated with a revival herb, a Pokémon egg will begin to repair itself and then will be as good as new."

"Okay, of course, do you know where to find a revival herb?"

"By chance, there is a revival weed growing beneath the pond further down Route 3." Edwina answered.

"So I have to collect the Revival weed from the pond and bring it back to you?"

"Yes, then your egg should be as right as rain."

"Perfect, I'll be back in a flash." Lauren Yelled as she ran out of the Day Care concerned for her baby Pokémon.

As she left she noticed that Kyle, Mike and Miss Jackson had all returned to the Nursery. She set her sights down Route 3 and began her attempt to save her egg.

Then, a bolt of the blue. Lauren was struck by gushing water.

**The Pokémon is… PURRLOIN.**


	11. The Caring Heart Shaped Pokémon

Chapter 11:

The tidal wave threw Lauren across the floor, what was that strike?

She shook off the dampness on her clothes and pushed herself upright.

At the end of the Route, Lauren caught a splash in the pond. She knew that the thing that splashed was the thing that drenched her.

She ran down to the pond to catch the suspect, as she approached, something jumped out of the water… A Palpitoed.

_Palpitoed is the vibration Pokémon, its ability is Hydration. It is the evolved form of Tympole.__It lives in the water and on land. It uses its long, sticky tongue to capture prey._

The Palpitoed landed in front of the trainer and began to shoot a fierce water attack at her when…

Another hydro pump shot out to collide with Palpitoed's.

Lauren realised that even further down the Route was another small pond and there lived an Alomomola, an Alomomola that protected her.

_Alomomola is the Caring Pokémon, its ability is Hydration. Floating in the open sea is how they live. When they find a wounded Pokémon, they embrace it and bring it to shore._

Lauren smiled at her hero and the Pokémon gave her a smile in return.

The Palpitoed then jumped into the air poked out its humongous tongue that had just turned brown, it then created three mud balls and shot them at Lauren's protector.

Lauren knew that it was mud shot.

Alomomola imitated Palpitoed's jump but shot a hydro pump instead.

The attacks collided and created a giant explosion.

Both Pokémon floated upon the water.

Palpitoed then flung itself out of the water and began to attack Alomomola with take down.

Alomomola dived under water to dodge, all that followed were numerous splashes where the Pokémon were attacking each other.

Then… a sigh from Palpitoed could be slightly heard from under the water and Alomomola heroically leaped from the pond.

"Did you defeat Palpitoed?"

Alomomola smiled valiantly.

"Thank you so much." Lauren exclaimed … Then she had an idea.

"Alomomola, please could you help me? I'm here to collect a revival weed to save my cracked Pokémon egg and Edwina from the Day Care told me that it grows in one of these ponds; so please could you look for it for me?"

Without a second to spare, Alomomola dived underwater to search for the revival weed; all Lauren could do was wait.

A few seconds later and Alomomola surfaced with disappointment in its eyes.

"No luck?"

Alomomola sadly nodded.

"Could you try Palpitoed's pond please?"

Alomomola leaped from its pond over to the opposite, it dived under while Lauren stood in angst.

A puddle splashed onto the shore as Alomomola's heart shaped body jumped from the pond and it swivelled to release a seaweed-like substance in Lauren's direction.

Lauren reached into the air to receive the revival weed.

"Thank you so much Alomomola, this really means a lot." Lauren lovingly yelled before she ran back to the nursery.

Alomomola floated atop the pond, looking upset.

**Who's That Pokémon? MMOOOLLAA…**

"Edwina I have the revival weed!" Lauren screamed as she ran into the examination room.

"I was confident you would Lauren, so could you pass it to me please." Lauren speedily gave the weed to Edwina and she quickly rubbed it on the egg.

"Will it be okay Edwina?" Lauren worriedly asked.

"I'll loan you a bed for the night and your egg should be as good as new by the morning."

"Thank you so much Edwina."

_The next morning._

"Lauren, your egg is perfectly fine now; you can continue your journey." Edwina gently explained as she awoke Lauren.

"Thank you so much Edwina I can't imagine what would happen if I didn't meet you."

"That's my job. But you have to promise me one thing, when this egg hatches I want to see your Pokémon on video chat." Edwina politely asked.

"Of course I will and thanks again." Lauren left the Day Care fully refreshed and ready for a brand new day.

She walked down Route 3, eyes focused on the distance, there was two directions to take further up the Route, one leading to a cave called 'Wellspring Cave' and another leading to Nacrene City.

Lauren just wanted to get her second badge so was going to skip exploring Wellspring.

She then saw a familiar face walking from Wellspring Cave, it was Jordan!

"Fancy seeing you here, behind as always I see." Jordan smugly said as he came face-to-face with Lauren.

"I just came into a little trouble with my egg so Edwina at the Day Care had to take care of it."

"You have an egg, may I look at it." Lauren gently took her egg out and let Jordan look. "Truly lovely; now it's time for a battle."

Lauren just wanted to get to the second Gym, she didn't really want to battle but it was Jordan, he wouldn't let her go without one.

"Okay then but I only have two Pokémon." Lauren explained.

"Only two?" Jordan yelled shocked. "I've got four Pokémon; as a matter of fact I just caught one this morning."

"Alomomola!" A voice yelled, it was the helpful Pokémon from yesterday.

"Hello Alomomola, how're you feeling?"

Alomomola nodded. It then jumped out of the water and dived towards Lauren.

It then hit one of Lauren's poké balls to suck itself inside.

The poké ball shook once,

Twice,

A third time,

Alomomola was now Lauren's.

"What was that all about?" Jordan asked, confused.

"I met that Alomomola yesterday and it helped me to heal my Pokémon egg and I just left it, it must've wanted me to catch it."

"Interesting, well now you have three Pokémon, we can have a three-on-three battle, you in?"

"I'm in; but this time you won't win so easily."

The two rookie trainers stood face-to-face, ready for battle.

"You can go first Jordan."

"Okay then, Joltik…Go!" Jordan flung his newly seen Pokémon in the air and released Joltik.

_Joltik is the attaching Pokémon, its ability is unnerve. They attach themselves to large-bodied Pokémon and absorb static electricity, which they store in an electric pouch._

"Nice but won't beat my Tepig!" Lauren released her fire type Pokémon who stood proudly on the battlefield.

"Joltik, start with electro web!"

Joltik leaped into the air and summoned a yellow web that was shot at Tepig. It wrapped around Tepig and vigorously shocked him.

"Tepig, use ember to break the web." Lauren asked.

Tepig shot beads of scorching fire around his body which burned the web to ashes.

"Now Tepig, flame charge." Lauren wisely yelled.

Tepig created a stream of fire and flung towards the airborne Joltik. It hit it towards the ground, a super effective hit.

Joltik struggled to get up but then, "Use bug bite!"

The miniature Pokémon dashed at Tepig with a green aura, it sharpened its teeth.

"Flame charge Tepig!" Tepig leaped at Joltik with raging flames that crashed it to the ground.

Now Jordan's Pokémon lay on the ground, unconscious.

"You've grown much stronger since our last battle, but you will not defeat my newly caught Pokémon…Palpitoed."

Lauren gasped as she remembered the day before; could it be the same Palpitoed?

When the Pokémon was released it smugly smiled at Lauren, it was the same Palpitoed!

"I met this Palpitoed yesterday when it attacked me, but Alomomola save me by defeating it in battle." Lauren explained.

"Well, it is a very strong Pokémon, use mud bomb." Jordan said, ready to exterminate Tepig.

"Tepig, dodge!"

But it wasn't fast enough; Tepig was smashed by a ball of super effective mud.

There now was a Pokémon crashed into the ground that was close to fainting.

"Palpitoed, finish this thing off with hydro pump!"

Palpitoed opened its mouth and shot a sea of quickening water at Tepig.

Now the fire type Pokémon was unable to battle.

**The Pokémon is… ALOMOMOLA.**


	12. Plasma Attack

Chapter 12:

"Palpitoed is powerful but Alomomola beat it once and she can beat him again, go!" Alomomola was released into the pond.

"I think seeing as Alomomola can only battle in water, Palpitoed does have the advantage, so use hyper voice!"

Palpitoed screeched loudly, so loud that the sound waves could be seen; they struck Alomomola and splashed it underneath the water.

"Now Palpitoed, chase after it!" Palpitoed dived in the pond after it, ready to attack.

"Alomomola, keep an eye out." Lauren shouted into the pond.

"Palpitoed use take down!" Waves could be seen where Palpitoed was dashing underwater.

"Alomomola, use take down too."

Waves were colliding under the water; many splashes were spurting onto the bank. Then a massive pillar of water shot from the pond and a Pokémon was flung onto land.

"Palpitoed." Jordan screamed realizing that his Pokémon was the disadvantaged one.

"Now let's finish it off Alomomola use brine." Lauren asked to her Pokémon.

Alomomola jumped out of the pond, then the water rose from the surface and injected towards Palpitoed.

It was drenched, now swirled eyes, unconscious.

"Using brine, a move that doubles in power when the target is at its lowest to finish a battle off is an expert technique. An excellent battle."

"Even though Alomomola and I are newly trainer and Pokémon, we are already close." Lauren explained.

"Now it's time for my ultimate partner, go Snivy!"

**Who's That Pokémon? LOPAIADPT…**

Snivy stood confident facing the pond, ready for battle.

"Snivy use lock on."

"Snivy shouldn't be able to learn lock on." Lauren exclaimed, shocked.

"My Snivy is special; we met a woman in Wellspring Cave who specializes in teaching lock on, she taught it to Snivy."

Snivy's eyes turned red as she focused on Alomomola, now it couldn't miss.

"Now, hit it with vine whip!"

Snivy jumped right above the pond and shot stems of green into the water. All that was heard was Alomomola's yell. It was all over!

"Now it's time for me to win for the second time, bring out your last Pokémon Lauren."

Lauren stood, not knowing what to do; is Snivy unbeatable?

"Okay then, let's prove him wrong, Gothita!"

Gothita was summoned with a loving look on its face. It was ready to win for Lauren.

"Start off with psybeam!"

Gothita sent circles of pink in Snivy's direction.

"Dodge Snivy, quick!"

Snivy hastily dodged the attack and put itself in a battling stance.

"Attract Snivy." Jordan bellowed.

Snivy gave off a cute wink which sent hearts towards Gothita. They hit her but had no effect.

"So Snivy's a girl, tough luck." Lauren giggled.

"It was worth a try." Jordan returned. "Snivy, try leaf tornado!"

Snivy spun repeatedly, releasing dozens of sharp leaves to attack Gothita.

"Teleport Gothita!" Lauren quickly bellowed.

Gothita disappeared to dodge the tornado but reappeared behind Snivy's back.

"Now psychic!"

Gothita pushed her arms forward, Snivy's body's outline turned pink as Gothita mentally flung Snivy across the battlefield.

"Come on Snivy, get up; use tackle!"

Snivy struggled back onto her feet but then dashed towards Gothita.

"Gothita, dodge using teleport."

"Not this time; Snivy, wrap!"

Vines flew out of Snivy's shoulders and repeatedly wrapped around Gothita, preventing her from teleporting.

"Now Snivy, fling it!"

Gothita was thrown into the ground, struggling to stay in battle conditions.

"Now finish it off with leaf blade Snivy!"

Snivy bounced into the air and dashed towards Gothita doing numerous summersaults as its tail flashed green.

Snivy's tail hit Gothita's chest hard and the impact stayed for five seconds when an explosion struck the battlefield.

Snivy was sprung into the air as smoke shrouded Gothita. When the fog cleared…Gothita had fainted.

"No Gothita!" Lauren yelled as she ran towards her unconscious Pokémon.

"I told you I would win again, but I must admit you have gotten way stronger."

"I thought I won it, I really did but you just thought quicker than me." Lauren explained as she returned Gothita back to her poké ball.

"That was a great battle Lauren but I must-"

Jordan was interrupted by a rigorous voice.

"Move out of the way creeps."

A man with ginger hair covered by a grey hoodie, who wore a white spaceman-like costume pushed Lauren and Jordan out of the way as he ran towards Wellspring Cave, it was a Team Plasma Grunt!

"No-one treats me like that, especially someone from team plasma, Lauren, take these potions and heal up your Pokémon and meet me by Wellspring."

Lauren healed up her team, but she wondered; who was team Plasma, then she remembered back at Accumula City, meeting N.

She ran in Jordan's footsteps to Wellspring Cave where she met Jordan outside, confronting a Plasma Grunt.

"You'll never get in. Official Team Plasma business is being done in this here cave." The Grunt strictly exclaimed.

"Ready to take that anger into battle?" Jordan asked, confident of a win.

"Okay then, you asked for it, Woobats go!"

Dozens of Woobat flew out of Wellspring Cave attacking Jordan.

_Woobat is the Bat Pokémon, its ability in unaware.__Its habitat is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings._

"Joltik, Frillish go!" The two Pokémon were sent out, ready to face their many opponents.

"I don't see the point in this but whatever, Woobats use air cutter."

Every Woobat thrusted their wings to release blades of air that shot at the two Pokémon.

"Frillish, use protect."

The Jellyfish Pokémon glided in front of the attacks and built a blue barricade tha protected them from injuries.

"Joltik, discharge!"

Joltik bounced in front of the protect to prevent Frillish from being hit and exonerated out an electric attack that hit the part flying type Woobats hard, they all fainted.

"How about that then?" Jordan smugly said.

"You got lucky; anyway it seems our investigation is complete." The Grunt claimed as a red light flashed in his white pocket.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy!" Lauren yelled as she entered the feud.

"Well I do think, and I will." And with that, the Grunt threw a smoke ball on the floor.

"Let's go now, it's clear." An unfamiliar voice said.

As the fog cleared, two Plasma Grunts could be seen flying into the distance with their jetpacks, the Woobat weakly followed.

"Sigilyph use lock on and then shadow ball." A female voice bellowed.

Sigilyph flew into the air and the eye on the point springing out of its head turned red and focused on the getaway Grunts. Then its fork-like arms created a powerful purple ball that knocked the men out of the sky.

"That dealt with those fashion freaks." The young girl wearing a purple robe said happily.

"That taught them a lesson Rebecca." Jordan exclaimed to his friend.

Rebecca nodded to Jordan then looked at Lauren. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Rebecca; a move tutor."

Lauren then realised that it was the lock on tutor that Jordan was referring to back on Route 3.

"I'm Lauren, nice to meet you; so you can teach lock on to any Pokémon?"

"Yes, I've trained for years to perfect the technique of what I think is the best Pokémon move; being able to attack without the chance of missing is perfection, I ticket to a win in any battle."

"Please could you teach my Pokémon that?" Lauren humbly asked.

"On two conditions: only one Pokémon can learn it per trainer and two, you have to defeat me in battle first."

"I defeated Sigilyph with Joltik, even though I had the type advantage, Sigilyph is such an amazing battler, it was very difficult to defeat it." Jordan explained to Lauren.

"I'll take that deal, so are you ready?" Lauren asked.

"I'm always ready…Go Mienshao!"

Rebecca released a tough looking, fighting type Pokémon.

_Mienshao is the Martial Arts Pokémon, its ability is Inner Focus. It is the evolved form of Mienfoo. It wields the fur on its arm like a whip, its arm's attacks come with such rapidity they cannot even be seen._

"We can beat Mienshao, go Gothita."

Gothita was summoned looking ready for a battle.

"Start off with lock on Mienshao!"

"I knew you would, use teleport!" Lauren had thought of a way to dodge lock on, teleport was the way.

"Oh I haven't seen this before." Rebecca said sarcastically, "Mienshao use block."

Mienshao looked up to the sky and raised its arms; its eyes turned red.

Gothita appeared in the middle of the battlefield.

"What was that?" Lauren asked, unaware of block's effects.

"Well block is a move that prevents the target from escaping; loads of trainers who use psychic Pokémon try using teleport to dodge lock on so I thought of a way to prevent that attack."

'How can I beat it now?' Lauren thought, stumped.

"Mienshao, now get it with lock on."

Mienshao's eyes turned a fiery red and focused on Gothita, now it was impossible to miss.

**The Pokémon is… PALPITOAD.**


	13. Tepig's Sense of Friendship

Chapter 13:

Now Lauren was worried, her main tactic with Gothita was to dodge; with teleport and faint attack.

"Okay then Mienshao, high jump kick!"

Mienshao dashed at Gothita, left leg turning orange as it pulled it back, Gothita stood stunned. Lauren did not know what to do.

Gothita was struck by Mienshao's fierce attack.

"Now Mienshao, no time to waste use U turn!"

Mienshao sprung into the air; it had a green aura. It then dived at Gothita, hitting it with a super effective move.

"No Gothita!" Lauren ran to Gothita. "I've never seen a Pokémon as strong as your Mienshao Rebecca."

Mienshao stood above Lauren, not a scratch on it; in fact brushing itself smugly.

"Okay, that's enough; return." Mienshao was sucked back into its poké ball as Rebecca walked over to comfort Lauren.

"It's okay Lauren, Mienshao is a very powerful Pokémon; we've been training for years and you are a rookie trainer, it's understandable that you would lose to us." Rebecca said politely but Lauren couldn't help but fell she meant it arrogantly.

"But Jordan beat you and he's trained the same time as I have." Lauren said, tearing up a little.

"Jordan just got lucky, Joltik is just so small it was just dodging every one of our attacks, besides, he had a two type advantage with Sigilyph."

"Yeah Lauren don't worry about it you'll win next time." Jordan cheered as he patted Lauren's back. "But now I got to run; don't want to be tardy on getting my second badge." and with that, Jordan ran into the distance.

"You shouldn't be either Lauren, remember if you ever want a rematch to learn lock on your more than welcome; I'll be training here." Lauren felt as if she was rubbing it in even though she meant it nicely.

"Okay Rebecca, thanks for all of your help, bye." Lauren then left Rebecca's company and walked in her own footsteps back to the junction; now she was heading to Nacrene City.

**Who's That Pokémon? AENOHIMS…**

She began taking steps towards Nacrene when she started to vibrate.

Then Tepig's poké ball flew off her belt, bounced on the floor and released Tepig.

"Tepig, what's wrong?" Tepig just looked at Lauren and ran into the distance.

"Tepig!" Lauren was struggling to understand what was going on.

Tepig got out of eye's sight when he jumped into trees, why was he acting this way?

Lauren chased after him, following him into the empty, small forest.

"Tepig!" Tepig's shriek echoed in Lauren's ear. She scurried around, checking every inch of the woodland.

Then Tepig shrieked once more and it was nearer to Lauren; she was able to detect the location of him when she spotted his tail poking out of a rustled bush.

As she moved in closer, Tepig spotted her and seemed to call for help from its trainer.

"Why did you shriek Tepig?" Lauren worryingly asked Tepig; he replied with a tap on Lauren's leg and directed her attention to the bush.

"Tepig!" A Pokémon in the bush cried.

Lauren ripped open the bush to reveal another Tepig that lay on the floor looking unwell.

The Tepig attempted to stand but to no avail, it just plonked down to the ground and puffed out a layer of black smoke.

Lauren was confused so she pulled out her cross-transceiver and rang Professor Juniper.

The cross-transceiver is a simple, red device with arrows on the right hand side and a screen that currently depicted Professor Juniper's face.

"Hello Lauren lovely to hear from you, what seems to be the matter you look ever so worried."

"Well Tepig showed me another Tepig in a bush on Route 3 that looks ill and it just puffed black smoke."

"Oh that's bad, Tepig only eject black smoke when they are really ill, Lauren; you are really lucky you found this Tepig."

"It wasn't me; it was my buddy Tepig who found it." Tepig jumped onto Lauren's shoulder and gave Professor Juniper a gleaming smile.

"Oh my, haven't you grown?" Tepig posed and then jumped back off Lauren's shoulder.

"Anyway Lauren, could you show me Tepig?" Lauren placed the cross-transceiver in front of the ill Pokémon.

"Hey Tepig, I need you to co-operate with Lauren, we're going to make you better okay?" Tepig weakly nodded.

"Okay Lauren," She returned the cross-transceiver to her view. "I now need you to catch Tepig."

Lauren was stunned.

"Why would you want _me_to catch Tepig?"

"I know it sounds stupid but if you do catch Tepig, you can then send it to me so I can take special care of it."

"Okay then." Lauren said as she pulled out her spare poké ball to throw at Tepig when…

Lauren's Tepig dived in front of the weaker Tepig, looking jealous.

"Tepig what's wrong; you're not getting replaced by Tepig, I just need to help it."

Tepig stared adoringly into Lauren's eyes so she knelt down on the floor to speak to him.

"Tepig, you are the greatest Pokémon I could ever ask for and I wouldn't replace you with anyone." She began to cry. "We've gone through so many things already and you are more than my Pokémon, you're my best friend."

Tepig began to cry too, he stepped aside to let Lauren catch Tepig. When she did she ran to the Nacrene City Pokémon Centre and transferred Tepig over to Professor Juniper's Lab.

"Thank you for that Lauren, you did the right thing calling me and I will keep you informed on Tepig's wellbeing. And as a token of my gratitude, I will send you a gift, thanks again Lauren."

Professor Juniper signed off but sent a gift wrapped present for Lauren through the transfer machine.

When opened, it was revealed to be a TM, it contained low sweep and came with a note.

'Thanks for helping Lauren, you are an amazing person and as a gift I've given you a fighting type TM; Tepig should be able to learn it. It will help you defeat Lenora. Good Luck. Juniper xxx'

Lauren smiled as she thought about receiving her second Gym Badge, she was bursting at the chance to defeat Lenora but first she had to heal.

"Lauren, your Pokémon are fully restored now." Nurse Joy exclaimed with her trusted Audino beside her.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Audino went through a door behind Nurse Joy and brought out a tray with Lauren's poké balls.

"So I'm guessing you want to face Lenora?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Of course, I plan to get the Basic Badge then head to Castelia City."

"Well I wish you the best of luck." Nurse Joy smiled to Lauren who was leaving the centre and now heading to the Nacrene City Gym.

**The Pokémon is… MIENSHOA. **


	14. A Battle of Strategy

Chapter 14:

Before entering the Gym, Lauren pulled the light orange TM out of her bag.

"Tepig let's go." She brought out Tepig who was her only Pokémon that was compatible with low sweep.

The TM was an orange disc accompanied by a U-shaped machine that holds the disc. The Pokémon must then spin the disc then they will learn that move.

"Okay Tepig, spin that disc!"

Tepig placed its leg on top of the disc and pushed it.

It spun fast as a somewhat magical orange light appeared from the machine. The light circled around Tepig then hit its tail.

Tepig flashed orange and yelled its name; now it knows low sweep.

Lauren placed the TM machine and the low sweep disc in her bag and looked around for the Gym.

Nacrene City is filled with warehouse-like homes and train tracks are stamped on the ground.

Then Lauren noticed the Nacrene Museum had the Pokémon Gym symbol on it.

"That must be the Gym." Lauren conferred to Tepig. "Return then buddy." Lauren returned Tepig back to its poké ball.

**Who's That Pokémon? DHRIREE…**

Upon entering the Gym she was shocked, there was over twenty people there; studying the fossils and bones in several different cases.

"Hello young lady, can I help you?" A Woman's voice asked from behind the front desk.

"Yes um, is this the Nacrene Gym?" Lauren asked observing her environment and realised that there were random stairs holding nothing but a wall at the top at the end of the room.

The receptionist, whose nametag said Carole held up a tannoy and pressed the button.

"Lenora, you have a visitor." Carole announced in a slightly sinister voice.

Then suddenly, the wall at the end began to slowly open, all of the visitors to the Museum stopped and stared in awe.

As the wall opened it revealed a six foot tall woman with a blue afro.

"Hello challenger, are you ready for battle?" the woman pointed at Lauren which made her slightly frightened.

"Yes I am!" Lauren yelled back, trembling.

"I don't think she can win." A member of the crowd whispered.

"She's not the best I've seen to challenge Lenora." Another member whispered.

Lauren heard these and wanted to prove the crowd wrong.

"I'm ready to battle you Lenora and I'm ready to beat you!" Now Lauren had gained confidence and trembled no longer.

"Everyone is invited to watch this battle, follow be into the arena." Lenora forcefully turned around and entered the battlefield.

The visitors all sat on the brown benches set on the sides of the battlefield, Lenora took her spot on the left side of the arena and Lauren hastily took her place on the right side.

A geeky looking man then entered the field holding a red and yellow flag, he was the referee.

"Welcome everybody to the Gym match between Lenora and… I'm sorry I don't know your name."

Lauren Replied. "My name is Lauren."

"Okay then between Lenora and Lauren; both sides can use only two Pokémon and the first person who has no Pokémon able to battle will be the loser. No exchanges of Pokémon."

Lenora and Lauren exchanged feisty looks.

"Let the battle begin now!" The referee raised both flags; now was the time.

Lauren studied the area, she could only use Gothita and Tepig as there was no water for Alomomola to battle in.

"Herdier, go!" Lenora sent out her trusted Pokémon.

Lauren wanted to save Tepig until last seeing as he had a fighting type move.

"Gothita, it's your time." Lauren summoned her cute Pokémon.

Herdier gave Gothita a look that froze her to the spot.

"That's intimidate; Herdier's ability, it lowers the attack of its opponent."

"That won't stop us, will it Gothita?" Gothita turned and nodded at Lauren, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Herdier, shadow ball!" Lenora ordered.

Three purple balls circled Herdier's mouth; it jolted its head and sent them in Gothita's direction.

"Use teleport to dodge." just before the impact of shadow ball Gothita dodged by disappearing.

"Now Gothita, psybeam." Lauren asked quickly.

Gothita had a pink aura as she sent pink circles of power to attack Herdier.

"Oh no you don't, Herdier dig!" Lenora screamed.

Herdier buried its way underground.

"Now strike Herdier!"

The ground crumbled beneath Gothita's feet.

"Teleport!"

Gothita dodged Herdier's second attack.

"You can't keep this up for much longer Lauren; Herdier, use dig until Gothita gives in."

"Gothita keep on using teleport"

Now Lenora stood with a slight smile on her face.

Herdier dug dozens of holes in the arena but Gothita dodged everyone.

"Exactly what I thought would happen; Herdier jump into a hole."

Lauren was stunned.

"Now shadow ball!"

"Teleport!"

"That's no use Lauren, wherever Gothita teleports to, she will be hit by a shadow ball. See me and Herdier have perfected this technique so he knew to connect all the holes."

Gothita attempted to dodge but failed, she was pelted by three shadow balls. Now she fell to the ground.

"Now Herdier use crunch!"

Lauren gasped knowing that Gothita could not hold on any longer, especially with another super effective move coming her way.

"Faint attack Gothita!" Lauren yelled as a last chance.

Gothita pushed herself up onto her feet but was too slow, Herdier had hit… And won the battle.

"Gothita come back." Lauren returned her Pokémon.

"I knew that would happen. Gothita was worn out, teleport uses a lot of power and using it so many times in concession would tire any Pokémon."

Lauren just looked at Lenora.

"Don't worry. I can still win, go Tepig!"

Tepig was released on the holey battlefield, he blew fire out of his nose, he was ready.

"A strong looking Tepig, but my Herdier is definitely stronger."

"Don't count on it; Tepig, ember!" Tepig focused and shot an ember out of its snout.

"Shadow ball!" Lenora ordered.

Herdier summoned three small balls that then collided into one, Herdier then flung it towards the ember.

Both moves crashed together to create a thick fog.

"Now take this chance Herdier, jump in a hole!"

Lauren had to think fast.

"You too Tepig!"

When the fog cleared, there were no Pokémon on the field; they were hidden in the underground tunnels beneath the arena.

"Now find that Tepig!" Lenora demanded.

"Tepig, look out!" Lauren cried.

"Herd!" Herdier howled to its master that it had found its target.

"Now take down!" White streaks flashed out of the hole that Herdier was in.

"Tepig flame charge." Red streaks flashed out of the hole that Tepig was in.

Both Pokémon ran towards each other and collided in the centre of the arena.

A flash of power burst through the ground and broke the roof of the Gym, a powerful collision.

The audience gasped, they'd never seen anything like this before.

Both Pokémon were flung out of their hole, both breathing heavily. They fiercely stared into each other's eyes.

One Pokémon couldn't take it; it fell to the ground, swirled eyes.

**The Pokémon is… HERDIER.**


	15. Morning Training, Three new Techniques

Chapter 15:

That Pokémon was… Tepig!

"No Tepig!" Lauren gasped as she ran towards her fainted Pokémon.

"I foresaw this result, you're not trained enough; I will have a rematch whenever you like but I insist you train first."

Lauren nodded as she left the Gym, head dangling down.

"So what happened Lauren?" Nurse Joy asked back at the Pokémon Centre. After she sent Lauren's Pokémon to be healed.

"I lost, I really lost; I couldn't beat one of her Pokémon."

"Well that's a shame but that's why Lenora's a Gym Leader; she has skill and knowledge to protect her technique."

"But I didn't even have the chance to use my fighting type move."

"It's not all about winning first time, it's about the experience. Now you know how Lenora battles; you can find a way around her style."

"Exactly." Lenora said, walking into the Pokémon Centre.

"Lenora, what are you doing here?" Lauren hastily asked.

"I saw how upset you were when you left the Gym, so I had to come and consolidate you."

"Thank you Lenora, that's so kind." Lauren said.

"Well I can't let a rising trainer be down hearted. I'll tell you what; you spend tomorrow training and then battle me tomorrow." Lenora suggested.

"What an excellent idea Lenora. Lauren, go to the Battle Club tomorrow; I will book a private session for you with Don George and he can help you with your technique." Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"That's settled then, Lauren, I expect to see you tomorrow afternoon after training, we will then battle on Route 4 by the riverbank."

Then Lauren smiled; a riverbank means a river and a river means Alomomola.

"Okay, tomorrow it is." Lauren replied.

"I'll be waiting." Lenora said as she left the Centre.

"You can sleep here tonight Lauren, and your Pokémon can have their own beds." Nurse Joy explained.

**Who's That Pokémon? NMIIONCC…**

"Don George said your private session is at ten thirty, don't be late." Nurse Joy told Lauren as she woke her.

She glanced up at the clock; it was ten so she began to get dressed, grabbed her Pokémon and left for the Battle Club.

Nacrene's Battle Club took the same format as the one in Striaton. It looked the same outside and inside.

"Glad you came Lauren; I am Don George and I will help you to defeat Lenora." Lauren was shocked to discover that even Don George looked the same as the one in Striaton.

"I know that look; I get it all the time. We Don Georges are all doppelgangers, like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny." Don George explained.

"Oh that's interesting, so what special training do you have in store for me?" Lauren unknowingly rudely changed the subject.

"Well I have to see your Pokémon first before I can plan a training session."

"Of course, but I need water for my Alomomola."

"An Alomomola, that's a rare Pokémon to be seen with a trainer; follow me to the training room."

In the training room was a pool of water on one side, then exercise equipment and a boxing ring on the other.

"Which Pokémon would you like to train first?" Don George gestured around the room.

"We'll try Tepig first!" Tepig was summoned from its poké ball.

"So what's the problem with Tepig?" Don George knelt down and stroked Tepig's head.

"I think we need to work on dodging and then getting a decisive attack."

"Okay then, I can work with that." He put his hand on his chin to think of what method of training to use on Tepig.

He then flicked Tepig's tail.

"That tail is super springy and could be used to bounce him up into the air."

Lauren was slightly upset that she hadn't thought of that technique herself.

"So what you have to do is when a Pokémon uses a physical attack, use Tepig's tail to spring into the air then when the attacking Pokémon is distracted, use ember to hit it hard."

Lauren smiled knowing it would work.

"Thank you so much."

"Well we have to be certain that it works, care for a battle?"

"Perfect!"

"I will use a Pokémon that focuses on physical moves to help you; I need your assistance Timburr."

A bulky looking Pokémon appeared.

_Timburr, the muscular Pokémon, its ability is Guts.__These Pokémon appear at building sites and help out with construction. They always carry squared logs._

"Let's start with low sweep Timburr."

Timburr threw its log into the air as it slid across the floor, towards Tepig.

"Now bounce Tepig!"

Tepig jumped on its tail and sprung into the air, Timburr's attack missed. The log dropped into Timburr's hand.

"Now Tepig, ember!"

Tepig inhaled deeply then exhaled beads of fire, aimed at Timburr.

They all hit it hard as it lay on the floor, unaware of the upcoming attack. Tepig now landed on the floor, proud.

"That's enough for that technique, now for the next one." Don George returned his Timburr and Lauren returned Tepig.

"Who's your next Pokémon you want to train?" Don George asked.

"I'd like to train Alomomola next." Lauren summoned her Pokémon into the pool.

"So Alomomola, it looks healthy as well; so what's the problem with Alomomola?"

"It's just her having to stay in the water is difficult to hit the opposing Pokémon."

"I understand. I will now try to teach Alomomola aqua jet, a move that will allow her to leave the body of water and attack a Pokémon."

"Are you sure you can teach Alomomola aqua jet?"

"Your Alomomola is looking amazingly strong and I have a technique to get a Pokémon familiar with the concept of aqua jet."

"Okay then do your best."

"Alomomola, I want you first to shoot a hydro pump up into the air."

Alomomola did as commanded.

"Now swim through the attack!"

Alomomola leaped through the hydro pump and was now swimming away from a bed of water and around the area.

"Now go back to the water."

She directed back to the pool and now floated atop it.

"Okay now remember what you've just done but use the water around you."

Alomomola jumped into the air, she then focused her energy and summoned the water from the pool around it and it swirled around her.

"Now aim for this target!" Don George commanded.

Don George pressed a red button that raised an archery target from the ground.

Alomomola's eyes were determined; she focused on her target and shot at it.

The target shattered as Alomomola made her way back into the pool.

"That's how it's done Alomomola, perfection." Don George exclaimed.

"Alomomola that was breathtaking." Lauren ran over to her Pokémon and stroked her head.

"Now for your final Pokémon Lauren, Nurse Joy told me you had three."

Lauren nodded as she returned Alomomola and summoned her Gothita, the cute Pokémon stood, almost model-like.

"So what needs improving with Gothita?" Don George asked.

Gothita frowned at the thought of not being perfection.

"Gothita has amazing dodging ability because she knows teleport but we can't get a decisive attack after dodging."

"A lot of psychic and ghost type Pokémon have this problem, I have just the solution, follow me."

Lauren followed Don George to another room, purple in colour.

"Why are we here for?" Lauren asked.

"All will be revealed. To get a good attack in, Gothita must make it impossible to miss, and to do that; she shall learn hypnosis."

Upon saying that, Don George raised his right arm in the air and clicked his finger.

A giant screen was lowered into the room, and then Don George stood in front of it.

"Now Gothita, focus on this on the screen." Don George clicked his fingers again and a metronome appeared on the screen.

I clicked back and forth. Gothita pushed her arm out and moved her finger in time with the metronome.

After twenty seconds of this Gothita began to release light pink beams out of her head.

"Now Gothita, stop!" Don George yelled.

Gothita stopped her hypnosis attack, turned around and smiled. Lauren was now ready to face Lenora again.

**The Pokémon is… MINCCINO.**


	16. A Tactical Rematch

Chapter 16:

The outside of the Nacrene Gym held a sign, 'All Pokémon battles will be held on the edge of Nimbasa City.'

Lauren scurried over to the edge where she hoped a pond was.

"So Lauren, you've returned, just as I expected." Lenora said as she stood in the fenced-off area with a small sign of the official Gym symbol.

"Don George has taught me many new techniques and I'm ready to win now." Lauren explained.

"Are you ready Lenora?" the referee asked.

"I am, but is Lauren?"

Lauren replied with a determined look.

"Then begin!"

"Herdier, let's go." Herdier was released looking determined.

Lauren looked, there was a pond! This was her chance.

"Alomomola, get me my second Gym Badge!" Alomomola floated atop the calm waters, ready for battle.

"Then it's Alomomola V Herdier. Begin!"

**Who's That Pokémon? GTHOWCA…**

"It's good that you can use Alomomola now we're near water, but you're still no match for me. Herdier, crunch."

The Loyal dog-Pokémon leaped into the water and attached onto Alomomola.

"Shake it off Alomomola!"

She shook around vigorously but to no avail.

"Now use shadow ball."

A purple ball was seen in the slight space between Herdier's teeth and Alomomola's body, it hit Alomomola so hard it was pushed underwater and Herdier back flipped onto the ground.

"Alomomola come on." Lauren screamed. The Pokémon surfaced, breathing heavily.

"Herdier finish it off, hyper beam!" Lenora bellowed.

An orange beam filled up Herdier's mouth, then Herdier shot it at Alomomola.

Alomomola was flung out of the pond and onto the ground, it now lay, swirled eyed; unconscious.

"Alomomola is unable to battle, Tepig is the winner." the referee announced.

"Still no match for me it seems. Bring out your next Pokémon." Lenora smuggled said.

'Herdier hasn't taken one hit yet; I have to use Tepig.' Lauren thought.

"We can still win, go Tepig."

The fire pig Pokémon stood fuelled for battle.

"We meet again… Herdier use take down." Lenora ordered.

Herdier had a white aura as it ran towards Tepig.

"Tepig dodge."

Tepig pushed to the side with its foot at successfully dodge the attack, Herdier hit the fence that blocked the battlefield from the surrounding area.

"Now low sweep." Lauren took up the opportunity to attack, Tepig run at Herdier as its leg turned white; Tepig slid across the floor and hit Herdier into the air. As it hit the floor, Herdier was knocked out.

"Yes excellent Tepig!" Tepig turned its head and smiled.

"Impressive move but no match for my special Pokémon."

Lauren was somewhat scared of the Pokémon that was coming to battle her.

"Now, my wonderful Pokémon, Watchog!" A stiffly stood Pokémon glazed evilly at Tepig.

_Watchog is the lookout Pokémon, its ability is keen eye. It is the evolved form of Patrat.__When they see an enemy, their tails stand high, and they spit the seeds of berries stored in their cheek pouches._

Watchog stood with an erect tail, glazing at Lauren and her Pokémon.

"Watchog start with low sweep." Lenora requested.

Watchog ran at Tepig and slid on the ground with a white left leg.

"Tepig dodge using your tail." Lauren asked.

Tepig bounced onto its tail then sprung into the air, now Watchog lay; a target.

"Ember now Tepig." Lauren screamed.

Tepig shot flaming beads from its snout and singed Watchog on the ground, Tepig landed with a smile.

"Retaliate!" Lenora yelled as her Pokémon struggled to get back on its feet.

Watchog had a faint white aura as it dashed towards Tepig.

"Tepig dodge again." Lauren asked.

Lauren sprung up on its tail again and dodged Watchog's attack.

"Don't think that will work again, Watchog, up into the air."

Watchog stopped then quickly jumped up into the air, hitting Tepig and forcing it to fall to the ground.

After Watchog landed, Tepig slowly stood up, now both Pokémon stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"Now let's finish this off; Watchog use take down." Lenora bellowed.

"Tepig, intercept with flame charge!"

Watchog had a white aura and Tepig had a red aura, they both dashed at each other.

Streaks of white shot out of Watchog's back as it ran at Tepig and fire streaks shot from Tepig's back.

Lenora stood with a smirk on her face when something amazing happened. Tepig's fire changed colour to a fierce orange; the fire then pushed forward and shrouded Tepig, turning into a bullet-like shape.

'Blaze.' Lauren told herself as Lenora gasped, coming to the same realisation as Lauren.

The collision was a firework show with white, red, yellow and orange lights soaring to the sky. The two trainers and the referee couldn't help but stare at the amazing light show.

But back on the battlefield, an ugly, black, thick covert of smoke shrouded the trainers' vision.

Silence struck the battle as everyone stood, awaiting the final result of Lauren's rematch battle.

The fog dramatically cleared showing one fainted Pokémon; its trainer fell to the floor.

"Tepig!" Lauren ran towards her Pokémon and gave him a loving hug.

"I can't believe you actually won." Lenora sighed as she returned her Pokémon.

"Watchog is unable to battle, the winner of the battle and the Basic Badge is Lauren and Tepig." The referee explained as Lauren raised and returned Tepig to its poké ball.

Lenora now stood in front of Lauren holding a purple box. "This contains the Basic Badge, your second badge out of eight to enter the Pokémon League."

"Thanks Lenora, I've learned a lot from our battles." Lenora nodded as she gave her prestigious Basic Badge to Lauren.

_Back at the Nacrene City Pokémon Centre._

Lauren studied the map that inscribed the wall of the Pokémon Centre. She discovered that her next journey would be through Pinwheel Forest, before challenging her father at the Castelia Gym.

"Lauren, your Pokémon are fully healed." Nurse Joy exclaimed as her Audino brought through Lauren's poké balls on a tray.

Lauren now had her eyes and mind set on her next adventure in the Unova region, onto Castelia City.

**The Pokémon is… WATCHOG.**


	17. The Rock Smash Trio

Chapter 17:

Lauren walked past Lenora's new battlefield but Lenora wasn't there.

'She must have gone to heal.' Lauren conferred to herself as she walked towards Pinwheel Forest.

"Throh, Sawk, use rock smash." A female voice yelled on Lauren's right.

Two Pokémon dressed in karate robes' fists turned white as they smashed two giant rocks into dozens of pieces.

_Throh, the Judo Pokémon, its ability is Guts. __When it tightens its belt, it becomes stronger. Wild Throh use vines to weave their own belts._

_Sawk, the Karate Pokémon, its ability is Inner Focus. The sound of Sawk punching boulders and trees can be heard all the way from the mountains where they train._

"Excellent you two, you've improved so much." The girl, dressed in a red karate robe, wearing a black belt exclaimed.

Then the two Pokémon lifted their heads up and their fists turned white, they then turned around and dived towards Lauren.

A second before they struck Lauren, the girl screamed. "Stop!"

**Who's That Pokémon? HOHTR…**

On command, both Pokémon obeyed their trainer and stood in front of Lauren, staring deeply.

"You shouldn't walk by training Sawk or Throh, any trainer should know that. If they weren't obedient to me, you wouldn't be standing

Lauren couldn't reply; she was too stunned.

"Don't just stand there, introduce yourself." The girl yelled sternly.

"My name is Lauren, sorry for interrupting." She shivered.

"I understand, it's a rookie mistake; perfect for an amateur like yourself." The girl gloated as she stepped towards Lauren, scanning her.

"I'm not a rookie I have two Unova Gym Badges." Lauren replied, pulling her trainer case from her pink jacket pocket and showing the karate girl the Basic Badge and the Trio Badge.

"Only two?" The girl smugly said, opening her trainer case and revealing five Gym Badges to Lauren. "I have defeated five Gym Leaders with Throh and Sawk alone; we're undefeatable."

"Let's test that, I challenge you to a double battle." Lauren explained.

"You'll be sorry. Throh, Sawk; go!" The karate girl yelled as her two Pokémon now stood in a battling stance.

'For a type advantage, I will use Gothita and for pure power; Tepig.' Lauren explained to herself. "Go!"

Tepig and Gothita were released. They looked at each other in confusion, they'd never been in a double battle.

"For this battle, you two will work together to defeat Throh and Sawk okay?" Lauren told her two Pokémon, they nodded in agreement.

"Your first double battle? This _will _be easy." The girl bloated. "Throh, Sawk; rock smash."

The two Pokémon's fists turned white and they lunged at Lauren's Pokémon.

"Gothita, use teleport. Tepig, dodge it!" Lauren ordered.

Before contact, Gothita disappeared and Tepig sprung into the air, using its tail.

"Both of you, now use stone edge." The girl asked.

Both Throh and Sawk turned simultaneously, lifted their arms and summoned rocks that shot towards Tepig, who was airborne.

"Gothita, psychic to deflect it." Lauren ordered.

Gothita teleported in front of Tepig and had a blue aura. Her eyes shone blue and the dozens of rocks imitated the colour.

She jolted her head forwards to make the rocks change their direction back to Throh and Sawk. They both got pummelled into the ground.

"Now Tepig, flame charge." Lauren bellowed.

Gothita teleported out of the way to let Tepig dive at the fighting types that lay on the ground with a blazing fire behind him.

The Pokémon got struck by roaring heat and immense force; they were now unconscious. The karate girl returned her fainted Pokémon.

"But… but I have five Gym Badges and you only have two." The girl said in disbelief.

"You may have more experience than me but I have better tactics. I don't just use attack; I use defence and dodging as well." Lauren explained.

"I will focus more on different techniques and we will battle again but next time, I will beat you."

The karate girl then ran into Nacrene City, Lauren assumed that she went to heal.

Lauren went into her bag to check her egg when she saw a pleasant surprise; it was glowing!

Lauren carefully extracted it from her bright pink bag and placed the case that held it on the ground, it now glowed frantically.

Lauren cautiously took the egg out of its glass case and held it in her arms; cracks began to show as it began to hatch. The egg flashed brightly as a healthy Pokémon was revealed.

"A Lillipup!" Lauren softly said to her baby Pokémon that licked her face gently.

_Lillipup is the Puppy Pokémon, its ability is Pickup. __The long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings._

'That must be why those Herdier were guarding thus egg, it was their Lillipup!' Lauren told herself.

The Lillipup sighed as Lauren placed it gently on the ground, it smiled at Lauren.

"Foongus!" Pokémon voices screeched from behind a bush to Lauren's left hand side.

Then suddenly about fourteen Pokémon, shaped like poké balls jumped at Lauren and her new Pokémon; they were Foongus!

_Foongus is the Mushroom Pokémon, its ability is Effect Spore __It lures people in with its Poké Ball pattern, then releases poison spores. Why it resembles a Poké Ball is unknown._

The Foongus lifted up Lillipup with their tiny stumps that were their hands.

"What are you doing, put Lillipup down!" Lauren screamed as the Foongus ran away with her newly hatched Pokémon.

Lauren couldn't contemplate what happened, she just ran after them. But she couldn't get far because the Foongus let off extremely poisonous gases to prevent Lauren from getting Lillipup back. When the gas cleared, there were no Pokémon visible.

"Foongus wait!" A woman screamed; Lauren looked to see a woman with bright green eyes that matched her outfit, a tracksuit and converse. Her green hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Is that your Pokémon that they just took?" The woman asked.

"Yes it's newly hatched; we have to do something about it." Lauren told the girl.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help."

**The Pokémon is… THROH.**


	18. The Vengeful Amoongus

Chapter 18:

"I'm Grasselle, a grass-type trainer." The girl explained. "Recently, my Maractus got taken by those very Foongus after it hatched."

"So they took Lillipup after it hatched and they took Maractus after it hatched. What does that mean?" Lauren enquired.

"I don't know, but that is what I'm here to find out. Whimsicott, go!" Grasselle sent out her cloud-resembling Pokémon.

_Whimsicott is the Windveiled Pokémon, its ability is Infiltrator. It is the evolved form of Cottonee. __Riding whirlwinds, they appear. These Pokémon sneak through gaps into houses and cause all sorts of mischief._

"Whimsicott, go and find the Foongus!" Grasselle asked her Pokémon.

Whimsicott waited for a gust of wind and soared into the sky. Both Lauren and Grasselle waited in silence until Whimsicott landed in front of them.

Grasselle stroked Whimsicott's fluffy coat for a few seconds then she said. "I know where they are, Lauren follow me." She commanded before she returned her Whimsicott.

Lauren followed Grasselle through the turn before Pinwheel Forest, then through to a dirty marsh land.

"This is where Whimsicott saw the Foongus." Grasselle explained.

**Who's That Pokémon? TOTHWMSIIC…**

"How can you tell that?" Lauren asked.

"I've had Whimsicott since the age of thirteen, she was my first Pokémon; we have gone through so much together, she's is my best friend." Grasselle informed Lauren.

They both now yanked their bodies through thick wretched mud; the top halves of their bodies were the only thing visible to the outside world.

"Where are they Grasselle?" Lauren asked.

"Based on what Whimsicott told me, they should be near here." Grasselle answered.

Lauren obsereved her surroundings; a muddy swamp filled with gooey liquid. Her new Pokémon was lost somewhere here.

"Okay, we need help, go Ferroseed!" Grasselle released her loyal Pokémon which levitated above the swamp."

_Ferroseed, the thorn seed Pokémon. Its ability is iron barbs. _When threatened, it attacks by shooting a barrage of spikes, which gives it a chance to escape by rolling away.

"Hello Ferroseed, I need your assistance, pin missile please." Grasselle requested from her grass and steel type Pokémon.

Ferroseed spun vigorously, releasing dozens of spikes into the surrounding area of bushes and forestry.

"Lillipup!" her shriek echoed through the marshland, Lauren tugged her legs through the swamp and Grasselle followed after returning Ferroseed.

They both made their way to a large tree where they managed to pull their bodies out of the sticky goo of the marsh where they were made with a weird sight. Six Foongus were carrying Lillipup through the forest, and then… they stopped.

"Lillipup!" Lauren screamed to herself. Lauren ran towards her Pokémon.

"Don't Lauren, I know it's hard but this is the chance to find out why they have Lillipup." Grasselle explained, Lauren replied with a silent nod.

In the pause, the Foongus gently placed Lillipup onto the ground and sent a cloud of fumes into the air.

Then the six Foongus scurried into the nearby forestry in an organised chaos.

Crashes into the ground then struck the forest, Lillipup stood, frightened, alone. Lauren stared in awe, Grasselle accompanied her.

Then a Pokémon considerably larger than Lillipup normal jumped into vision.

"What's that Grasselle?" Lauren asked as she studied the Pokémon. It had no feet, its hands were poké balls and the top of his head resembled one also.

"That's an Amoongus, the evolved form of Foongus." Grasselle explained, trying to think of a reason why the Amoongus looked so angry.

_Amoongus, the mushroom Pokémon, its ability is effect spore. It's the evolved form of Foongus. it lures prey close by dancing and waving its arm caps, which resembles poké balls, in a swaying motion. _

Amoongus now towered over Lillipup; it stared at it for five seconds then raised its arms into the air as it had a green aura.

"No, don't!" Grasselle screamed to the Pokémon that had now created a green ball

'Energy ball!' Lauren yelled to herself. "Gothita go, psychic." Lauren released her Pokémon that used psychic on the powerful attack.

The green ball now shone a fierce purple as Gothita focused all of its psychic power. Gothita then mentally flung the energy ball back to Amoongus which hit it hard.

After being hit, the Amoongus screeched, summoning the six Foongus. Lauren ran over to Lillipup to protect it.

The Foongus simultaneous excreted a poisonous gas that was aimed at Lauren.

"Gothita, use-" Lauren was interrupted by Lillipup. Lillipup leaped into the air and screeched. It was the attack, roar.

Roar blew back the gas along with the Foongus. They were now angry and ready to attack once more.

"Lillipup, that was a strong attack, I'm so proud of you." Lauren told her cautiously gleaming Pokémon. Lauren kept Gothita out of her poké ball for back up.

"Lauren, newly-hatched Lillipups should be able to use tackle as well." Grasselle screamed to Lauren.

"Okay then Lillipup, use tackle!" Lauren yelled as Lillipup charged at the six weakening Foongus.

As Lillipup ran towards them they stood still and began to glow white.

'That's bide!' Lauren told herself. "Lillipup stop!" But Lillipup didn't listen; he carried on and knocked all six Foongus to the ground.

They then got up and charged at Lillipup using bide; Amoongus let off a sinister giggle of its name. "Gothita, psybeam!"

Gothita began to attack the six charging Foongus when Lillipup jumped in the way. It then used roar and flung the Foongus out of sight into far away forestry.

"Those Foongus must have been new bourns themselves if a new born Pokémon like Lillipup could have defeated them." Grasselle said. She then gasped.

"That must be why they took Lillipup and Maractus, both new-born Pokémon." Lauren was now intrigued.

"By the way Amoongus seemed to be analyzing Lillipup, it must be because Amoongus has lost its child." Lauren then continued.

"I've heard that Amoongus give birth to dozens of children at a time, so the Foongus that stole Lillipup must be the missing child's siblings."

"I'm certain of it. Amoongus must just be an upset mother." Grasselle concluded. Then Amoongus leaped at Lillipup, flattening it into the ground; it was unconscious.

"No, Lillipup! Gothita, psychic!" Lauren yelled. Gothita threw the Amoongus to the ground.

"Keep that going Gothita." Grasselle told Lauren's obedient Pokémon as she went over to the Amoongus.

"Amoongus, I know why you've been taking young Pokémon. Did your baby go missing?" Amoongus began to cry. "See Lauren, she's harmless; just a worried mother."

"Gothita let her go now, it's okay." Lauren requested from her cute Pokémon. Lauren then returned Gothita and threw a new poké ball at Lillipup, catching it easily.

Amoongus, free from psychic, dove at Grasselle, giving her a hug while crying.

"Amoongus, I promise that I will do my very best to get your child back but first, could you please tell me where my Pokémon Maractus is?" Grasselle asked, taking her opportunity to get her Pokémon back.

**The Pokémon is… WHIMSICOTT.**


	19. A Battle Between Friends

Chapter 19:

Amoongus set of0f a gas into the air which summoned back the baby Foongus. They looked angry but their mother quickly calmed them down. The Amoongus then spoke to them and they all scurried off.

They all waited for a couple of seconds then the Foongus carried in a cactus-like Pokémon.

"Maractus!"

_Maractus, the cactus Pokémon, its ability is chlorophyll. It uses an up-tempo song and dance to drive away the birds that prey on its flower seeds._

**Who's That Pokémon? MOOASUGN…**

The Maractus remembered its trainer, ran to her and hugged her tightly. Grasselle was so thrilled to see Maractus again, she could barely fell the spikes from its body that now poked into her.

"As I promised Amoongus, I will find your child." Grasselle then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cross-transceiver. She then called Nurse Joy in the Nacrene City Pokémon centre.

"Hello Grasselle, how can I be of assistance." Obviously; she and Nurse joy were very close friends.

"I was just wondering, have you had any wild, newly-hatched Foongus in you Centre recently?" Grasselle asked as Amoongus listened.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Last week a young boy brought in a Foongus that had been separated from its family, it was just born and it was really badly hurt. I was unable to let it back into the wild because it was now weak, being a new-born. So it's now in the recovery room here with me, in the Pokémon centre."

Amoongus yelled in excitement upon hearing this. It then began to head to Nacrene City to its child, its six other children followed on.

"Bye Amoongus!" Lauren bellowed to the family of grass types.

"Nurse Joy, an Amoongus and six Foongus are on their way to collect the injured Foongus, its part of their family."

"Okay, I will make sure that they are reunited safely." Nurse Joy reassured to the caring trainer and new friend of Lauren's.

"You are so kind Grasselle, how are you so good with Pokémon?" Lauren asked as Grasselle sat on the floor, stroking her newly reunited Maractus.

"Well its quite simple. I was brought up in a forest!" Grasselle explained. Lauren gasped. "Yes you heard right, a forest."

Lauren was shocked to hear this news.

"Me, my mother and my brother lived in a forest near Driftveil City, we were living off food brought to us by my mother's amazing Surperior, it would without a doubt bring us back all the berries we needed."

Lauren sat down beside the passionate trainer. "So I'm guessing you're a league trainer?" Lauren said.

"You guessed right. I'm Grasselle, the best trainer in all of Unova!" Grasselle then pulled out her trainer case and revealed that she had the Gym Badges from Striaton City, Nacrene City, Nimbasa City and Driftveil City.

"Wow, you have five Gym Badges, but I only have two." Lauren sadly explained. Like a comedy duo, Maractus and Grasselle both placed their arms on Lauren's shoulders in reassurance.

"Let's have a battle, three-on-three!" Grasselle suggested, attempting to boost Lauren's morale.

Lauren friendlily shook of her two helpers and ran six metres from Grasselle. "I'm ready!" Lauren now stood, against a very high experienced grass-type trainer.

'So I'm obviously going to use Tepig and Gothita will be good. But Alomomola is a water-type, even though there's a very small pond that is just usable; it's at a disadvantage. But then Lillipup is too weak.' Lauren said to herself, discussing her battle strategy.

"Is it okay for Maractus to watch Lauren?" Grasselle asked.

"Of course it is," Lauren replied. Maractus leaped into the centre edge of the battlefield when one of Lauren's poké balls automatically opened, Lillipup was summoned.

"Hey Lillipup what's wrong. Do you want to battle first?" Lillipup nodded. "Grasselle, is that okay"

"Yeah, go-" But Grasselle was interrupted by Lillipup's bark. "Lauren, I think Lillipup may want to battle my Maractus."

"Is that so Lillipup?" He barked in reply. "So it is then, Grasselle, Maractus versus Lillipup, what do you think?

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Two newly hatched Pokémon, battling it out when their power is equal. Come on Maractus, you can win." Maractus now bounced in front of her trainer.

"I'm going to start, Lillipup; tackle." Lillipup dashed towards Maractus with a fierce spark in its eye.

"Maractus, jump to dodge." Maractus took a leap into the air, it spun gracefully and landed perfectly. "Beautiful Maractus, now use pin missile!"

Maractus raised her hands and shot beautiful, whit, pointed spikes at Lillipup. "Don't worry, dodge it!" Lauren commanded. Lillipup was too slow, it was hit.

"Maractus, excellent job; now use absorb." Maractus dived at Lillipup, placed her arms on his body and began to absorb his energy.

"Lillipup, get up and roar!" Lillipup shook off Maractus' arms then shrieked at it. Maractus then got sucked back into its poké ball and another one of Grasselle's Pokémon got summoned.

"I didn't know you had a Servine Grasselle."

_Servine is the grass snake Pokémon, its ability is overgrow. It's the evolved form of Snivy. __They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques._

"Yes, Servine is the second Pokémon I had; I actually received my Servine from winning twenty battles in a row in the Nimbasa City Stadium." Grasselle explained.

Lauren recalled on something her father told her. 'If you're ever lucky enough to go to Nimbasa City; make sure you take part in the Nimbasa Battle Challenge."

The Nimbasa City Challenge is where you take part in non-stop one-on-one battles until you reach twenty. If you do reach that target, you will receive a powerful Pokémon. Grasselle's powerful Pokémon was Servine.

"So Servine must be really experienced. Lillipup return." Lauren said as she shot the blue beam to Lillipup in order to summon it back to its poké ball.

But Lillipup was non obedient once again. It jumped out of the way of the beam. "Lillipup come back!" Lauren shouted; Lillipup just ignored and ran at Servine using tackle.

"Servine dodge." Grasselle asked, knowing that her quick Pokémon would easily get out of the way of the attack.

She was right. Servine spun into the air, her beautiful tail shining in the midday sun."Now Servine, use vine whip… but weaker that normal please."

Servine landed majestically then slowly shot a vine from her left shoulder. It weakly hit Lillipup to the ground but that was enough, Lillipup had fainted.

**The Pokémon is… AMOONGUS.**


	20. A Lasting Partnership

Chapter 20:

Lauren ran to her fainted Pokémon. "Lillipup, you have to start to listen. I know you can be a powerful Pokémon but we have to work together to train until you are." Lillipup snuggled into Lauren. "Have a nice rest." Lauren tapped Lillipup's poké ball on its head and returned it.

"Are you okay Lauren?" Grasselle asked to the trainer who was getting up on her feet.

"Yes, I'm ready to beat you; go Gothita!" Lauren sent out her Pokémon who stood, looking fired up.

"Nice to see you again Gothita; Servine, leaf blade!" Grasselle ordered her swift, grass type Pokémon.

Servine jumped into the air then somersaulted and Gothita, its tail green. "It may have worked on Lillipup, but not on Gothita; teleport!"

Servine struck the ground a summoned a fog that Gothita dodged. She was now on the outside of the layer of fog.

"Servine keep focus." Grasselle told her not visible Pokémon.

"Gothita, psybeam please." Gothita raised her arms, focused and shot numerous pinkie-purple circular beams into the fog.

Upon contact, the fog disappeared and Grasselle could see her Pokémon once again.

"Servine dodge using double team." Servine separated into seven different clones, the psybeam hit one but six were left. "Now all of you; leaf tornado!"

The six Servine bounced into the air and shot dozens of razor-sharp leaves at the one Gothita. "Teleport Gothita." Lauren screamed.

"Not this time, each of you change direction!" The six Servine thrusted into different viewpoints and as Gothita appeared, she was hit to the ground.

"Now, leaf blade!" The half dozen Servine's tails turned light green as they shot down into Gothita. They jumped of their target when the clone Servine disappeared leaving the real Servine with a sinister grin.

Gothita now lay on the ground with swirled eyes, she was unconscious.

**Who's That Pokémon? NIVERES…**

'Oh no, only one left against three.' Lauren thought to herself as she summoned her Gothita back to her resting place.

"So, who is you final Pokémon Lauren?" Grasselle smugly asked.

"It's Tepig!" Lauren showed Grasselle her fire type; a scared look arose on Grasselle's face. A Fire type's her worst enemy.

"A Tepig, cool; he looks strong also." Grasselle evaluated Lauren's finest Pokémon.

"Now let's start with flame charge." Tepig surrounded itself in flaming fire and then dashed at Servine.

"Dodge Servine, in the air!" Servine bounced into the air but Lauren had other plans.

"Ember now!" Tepig pushed the flames surrounding him forward and shot them in singular beads at a now airborne Servine.

Servine was singed and plunged to the ground. She tried to get back onto her feet but she was consumed by flames, burned; she was unconscious.

"So, Tepig is as strong as he looks." Grasselle said, returning her exhausted Pokémon.

"Who's your next Pokémon Grasselle?" Lauren asked, now gaining some confidence.

"It's going to be Maractus." The cactus Pokémon was shown to look beautiful to Lauren.

'Seeing as Maractus is a newly-hatched Pokémon, Tepig's attacks will be too strong so I'll have to lower the power.' Lauren discussed to herself.

"Okay then Maractus, pin missile." Maractus shot weak white streaks at Tepig.

"Tepig dodge please then use ember, but weaker this time." Tepig side stepped to dodge then shot the beads of fire once more at the grass type.

"Pin missile to intercept." Maractus shot the white streaks again that collided with ember, but they were too weak. The ember overpowered the pin missile and hit Maractus.

"I think that's enough Maractus, you can rest now." Grasselle returned her weakening Pokémon.

"Why did you do that Grasselle?"

"I understood that Maractus couldn't defeat Tepig and she was unable to battle any further so I let her finish with dignity."

"Grasselle, I'm astounded by your connection with your Pokémon; but that doesn't mean I'm going easy."

"You'll have to try your hardest if you are to defeat my prize Pokémon; Whimsicott!" Grasselle released her trusted partner.

"I knew you would use Whimsicott." Lauren told Grasselle.

"Well I'm excited for this battle. Whimsicott let's start off with razor leaf." Whimsicott spun vigorously and shot repeated leaves at Tepig.

"Ember to intercept." Tepig shot the beads of fire at the approaching attack.

The two moves collided; the ember engulfed the leaves in heat at turned them into mere ashes, the ashes fell to the floor.

'A fire type like ember should've easily beat razor leaf.' Lauren told herself, shocked.

"Yes, Whimsicott is that strong for her move to compare with an ember." Grasselle smiled, reading the look on Lauren's face.

"No matter, Tepig flame charge." Tepig dashed at Whimsicott, surrounded in fire. Whimsicott stood, almost calm.

"Whimsicott, protect." Whimsicott created a blue barricade which prevented Tepig from making contact.

"Now Tepig, quick attack." Tepig waited for the moment that the barricade shattered and pounced at Whimsicott.

"Turn around." Grasselle softly asked. Whimsicott spun around gracefully. Tepig struck into her cushiony, cloud-like back, he was flung off.

"Amazing." Lauren unawaringly said aloud. "Tepig, ember."

"Ride the wind!" Grasselle yelled softly. Whimsicott was pushed into the air at the mercy of the breeze.

The ember completely missed and now Tepig was breathing heavily, tired. Whimsicott landed gracefully, like she hadn't even started battling.

"Ready Whimsicott finishing move?" Whimsicott screamed its name joyfully in reply. "Okay then, hurricane!"

Whimsicott had a white aura; she spun round vigorously and released amazingly powerful tornadoes.

Tepig was surrounded by the three gusting, swirling winds. The three hurricanes closed in on Tepig who was flung in the air. It landed with a giant thump.

"So, I won, good job Whimsicott." Grasselle stroked her majestic Pokémon. "Now return, you were amazing."

"Tepig are you okay?" The injured Pokémon smiled to answer. "Good job Tepig, return."

"For a trainer with only two badges, you are very talented." Grasselle walked over to Lauren and exchanged handshakes.

"Thanks, Grasselle." Lauren said, sighing.

"No, really, I see great things for you."

"So where are you heading now Grasselle?"

"Well I'm hoping to get the Insect Badge, so I'm going to Castelia City next."

"So am I, it just so happens that Burgh is my Dad."

"I knew I saw a spark in you. A Gym Leader's daughter, I'm impressed."

"So how about tagging along with me?" Lauren asked, Grasselle smiled.

"Hey that's not a bad idea. I think we could both learn off each other and with both Maractus and Lillipup being babies, they would make such amazing training partners."

"So it's a deal." They both shook hands and headed towards Pinwheel Forest."

**The Pokémon is… SERVINE.**


	21. Petilil, the Lonely Thief

Chapter 21:

"Pinwheel Forest can be a dangerous place to trainers who go off track." Grasselle explained, Lauren observed her surroundings.

There was a clear path straight ahead that was an easy exit, Lauren vaguely saw a sign saying 'Skyarrow Bridge up Ahead.'

"So it's important that we stay on this track, otherwise we'll get lost. I've heard of people who get lost and are never found in Pinwheel Forest."

"Grasselle don't scary me." Lauren said, gently grabbing onto Grasselle's bag for protection.

"You shouldn't worry, we're not stupid to go into the forestry." Then a vine shot out of a bush in the forest area, it grabbed a poké ball of both Grasselle's and Lauren's belt.

"That's Tepig's poké ball." Lauren screamed but staying put as she thought of an idea instead of running into the forest.

"No, not Servine… Lauren, use Gothita." Grasselle snapped.

"Okay Gothita, psychic, stop our poké balls!" Gothita stood with a pink aura. The poké balls ripped from the vines and Gothita began to bring them back to their trainers using her psychic powers.

Then from the bush sprung a yellow powder that sprinkled over Gothita. She fell to the floor and she couldn't move, she was paralyzed.

The poké balls fell to the ground for the vines to grab them. Then a small shadow ran deeper into the forest.

"We have to get our Pokémon, come on." Grasselle ran into the depths of Pinwheel Forest, Lauren followed behind after returning Gothita.

"Come on Petilil where are you?" Grasselle screamed into the seemingly deserted forest.

"Petilil?" Lauren asked.

**Who's That Pokémon? LLIIETP…**

"Yes, I could tell by the shadow that the Pokémon was a Petilil; the three leaves on their head are unmistakable to any other object."

"But we saw the shadow for about a second." Lauren explained.

"I've studied grass-type Pokémon for years now so I could tell with ease." Grasselle explained to Lauren.

"So why do you think Petilil stole our Pokémon?" Lauren asked.

"It's hard to tell, think of Foongus; we didn't have a clue why they stole our Pokémon so we have to investigate further; and I have a plan."

Grasselle took her three remaining poké balls and placed them on the ground.

"What are you doing Grasselle?"

"If I put my poké balls on the ground it may attract Petilil, seeing as that is what brought her towards us in the first place."

"Brilliant idea." Lauren placed two of her poké balls on the ground; Alomomola's and Lillipup's.

"Good Lauren, keep Gothita so we can get Petilil in captivity."

Lauren and Grasselle hid behind a nearby tree waiting for the sneaky Petilil. Then they heard a sound approaching the poké balls.

"That's Petilil." Grasselle told Lauren as a small Pokémon snuck up to the poké balls.

_Petilil is the bulb Pokémon, its ability is Own Tempo. __The leaves on its head are very bitter. Eating one of these leaves is known to refresh a tired body. They are always female._

Petilil sniffed the poké balls then stretched out her vines.

"Gothita go." Lauren whispered as she released her psychic type. "Psychic on Petilil."

Gothita made Petilil have a pink aura and she pushed her against a tree.

"Petilil, where are our poké balls?" Grasselle asked softly, with a hint of strict.

Petilil answered by opening her mouth. Small green balls of energy were exerting off Gothita, Grasselle and Lauren.

"It's mega drain." Grasselle explained just before she fell into a deep sleep, along with Gothita and Lauren.

Petilil landed on the ground. She looked at the three unconscious beings on the ground and sat next to them.

She focused a strained. Her three leaves fell onto the grounds and three immediately grew after.

Petilil then sprouted three vines and fed the leaves to the girls, healing them. Petilil hurried to collect the six poké balls on the ground and ran off.

"Where's Petilil?" Grasselle asked, awakening from her short nap.

"Better yet, where's our Pokémon?" Lauren screamed.

They scurried around, hopelessly looking for their poké balls. "Petilil must have taken them." Grasselle explained.

"I can't believe Petilil drained us of our power and stole our Pokémon." Lauren yelled in a tantrum.

"But something weird's going on, if we were drained by Petilil using mega drain; we would have definitely stayed asleep longer, maybe even for a day." Grasselle enquired.

"Gothita." Lauren's Pokémon screamed at the two confused trainers; then time froze, they were in the past.

"What's Petilil doing?" Grasselle, Lauren and Gothita were witnessing Petilil's good will of recovering them.

"Good job Gothita." Lauren said as she hugged her Gothita.

"This is interesting." Grasselle exclaimed. "If Petilil was doing these acts out of bad will, why would he recover us, it's just confusing?"

After they saw Petilil ran off with their poké balls, they returned back into the present time.

Gothita pointed into the direction that Petilil ran off in.

"Great idea, we just follow Petilil's path." Lauren praised.

"Okay then let's get our Pokémon back."

The two girls and Gothita ran into the direction of Petilil. "Petilil should be adjusting to her new leaves now, they grow back immediately but they still need to get used to them."

"Are there any ways to tell where Petilil is by that?"

"Of course, when they begin to adjust, every so often Petilil will drop a shimmering golden dust; that's how we will find her and our Pokémon."

"Good so we just look out for golden dust, Gothita keep your eyes peeled." Gothita smiled

They walked a couple of metres when Gothita screamed her name. She picked up golden powder and gave it to Grasselle.

"So Petilil's gone this way." Grasselle said, pointing east. "Let's follow this path."

They followed the path of dust and every so often, they would come across a new sprinkle of it.

"The spots are getting less, Petilil must have gotten tired and stopped nearby, keep looking."

Then the girls heard a familiar noise from nearby, the voice was Ferroseed… Cheering.

The concerned girls ran to the voice and were surprised with what they saw; the Pokémon were enjoying themselves!

Eight Pokémon were sitting having a picnic. All of them tucking into an array of delicious berries. They sat in a circle enjoying a friendly chit-chat.

"What's this Grasselle, a picnic?"

"I think Petilil may just be lonely." Grasselle explained.

"Lonely?" Lauren replied, shocked.

"Well thinking back; Petilil didn't attack Gothita when she tried to get our poké balls back. The first time, Petilil just paralyzed her and the second time, she used mega drain in a way that wouldn't harm us, she just put us to sleep."

"So Petilil just wanted our Pokémon as company?"

"I'm certain."

**The Pokémon is… PETILIL.**


	22. Grasselle's New Companion

Chapter 22:

"I can't believe that Petilil is just lonely, still, how are we going to get our Pokémon back?"

"I have an idea, follow me." Grasselle walked right into the get together.

The Pokémon ran to their trainers and Petilil sat, upset.

"Guys it's okay, we're not leaving yet; we can stay for a while." Grasselle explained to the now excited Pokémon.

Petilil now jumped around screaming its name ecstatically. She plucked two fresh berries from a tree using vines and gave them to Grasselle and Lauren.

"Thank you very much." Both trainers said together.

Everybody sat down now eating their berries; Lauren only now realized that this was the only good meal that her and her Pokémon had in a while.

The sky began to darken now; it was too late to attempt to leave the forest now.

**Who's That Pokémon…? REREOSDFE…**

"We'll sleep here tonight and then tomorrow, I'll think of a plan to get us away without hurting Petilil's feelings."

Lauren smiled thinking about once again how compassionate Grasselle is.

"Okay guys, it's time to get some rest now." All of the Pokémon completely obliged and they huddled together and quickly fell asleep, Alomomola slept atop a nearby pond.

Grasselle yawned as she awoke in the middle of the night. Everyone still lay asleep except for one Pokémon, Petilil.

She sat up to see Petilil scurrying about, looking busy; Grasselle walked over to see that she was building a table, using leaves.

"Hey Petilil, do you want help?" Petilil smiled and gave Grasselle some leaves, and then Petilil ran off.

Grasselle knew that she would be back; she began the table that needed a little more protection to be able to withstand fine weight.

Grasselle wove the ten leaves given to her by Petilil into the table to make it finished. Then Petilil arrived back to the nest of sleeping Pokémon.

"So you wanted to make breakfast for us when we got up in the morning." Petilil walked over and placed the berries she had gone to collect onto her table.

"You're so kind Petilil, I know your lonely in this forest, no new Pokémon to play with and when we came along, you took our Pokémon to have new buddies."

Petilil rubbed against Grasselle's leg and fell asleep; Grasselle grinned lovingly and lay down next to her.

The sound of Pidove's cry woke up the team. Grasselle awoke with Petilil perfectly tucked into her arms.

"Guys Petilil got us breakfast." Grasselle announced. Everyone shot up and ran to the specially made breakfast table; all of Lauren's Pokémon demolished the berries and so did their trainer. Grasselle's Pokémon ate courteously as they were used to proper meals.

"So Petilil; I was wondering, if you want to stop feeling lonely why don't you join our team?" Grasselle asked, kneeling down to match Petilil's height.

Everyone stopped eating to watch Petilil's reaction and answer to the question.

Petilil looked fierce; it jumped away from Grasselle and stared.

"So I'm guessing you want a battle?" Grasselle asked.

Petilil nodded, keeping a sinister smile on her face.

"Okay then, Ferroseed, you're up." Ferroseed took his position on the battlefield, Lauren and the other Pokémon sat on the ground as an audience, Alomomola watched from its pond.

"Petilil you can start." Grasselle informed her.

Petilil began by shooting a razor leaf at Ferroseed, dozens of sharp leaves flung straight towards Grasselle's Pokémon.

"Rapid spin." Grasselle yelled.

Ferroseed spun around on the spot; when the leaves hit they shattered into a thousand pieces. "Now tackle."

Ferroseed flung its spiked body at Petilil. Petilil used tackle to intercept; they collided and the spike on top of Ferroseed's head pierced the middle leaf on Petilil's head.

Petilil attempted to shake itself off Ferroseed but to no avail it was stuck.

"Now let's finish this off, explosion Ferroseed!" Ferroseed tensed its whole body Ferroseed tensed its whole body and he began to glow orange, he flashed repeatedly then exploded.

Petilil was flung off his body and landed onto the ground with a thump, it could not battle anymore.

"Poké ball go!" Grasselle threw her poké ball at Petilil, she was sucked inside.

The poké ball shook once.

It shook twice.

It shook a third time.

Petilil flew out, the poké ball returned into Grasselle's hand.

"Petilil, you are strong if you can withstand explosion."

But Grasselle noticed that Petilil was breathing heavily, it was still too weak to attack.

"Ferroseed, pin missile." Ferroseed spun again, this time realising white spikes. They hit Petilil who then fell to the floor.

"Now poké ball, catch me a Petilil." Grasselle threw her poké ball once more I an attempt to catch her a new Pokémon.

It shook once.

Twice.

Three times.

Petilil was caught.

"Yes!" Grasselle screamed, running to collect her new Pokémon and attaching her to her belt. Everyone was up on their feet, cheering.

"Good job Ferroseed." Grasselle stroked her Pokémon in between its spikes.

"Guys let's finish up breakfast and then find a way out of the forest." Lauren suggested.

Everyone went back to eating their berry breakfast; everyone enjoyed. When they finished gobbling down; Lauren returned her Pokémon, Grasselle followed.

"Now, how do we get out of this forest?" Lauren asked.

Both trainers looked around, an empty forest, no clear path; no way out.

"So you need to get out do you?" A voice that Lauren recognised said sarcastically.

They both jolted their heads to see Iris lounged back in a tree. "Well I'm who you're looking for." She said, graciously landing on the ground in front of Lauren and Grasselle.

"What are you talking about Iris?" Lauren said in a sharp tone, she'd remembered Iris' nastiness back at the Striaton Gym.

"Don't be strict with me missy, I'm your ticket out of here." Iris wiggled her finger to demean Lauren.

"Who is she?" Grasselle whispered when Iris turned her back.

"She is on a journey collecting Gym Badges like us; she's really strong." Lauren explained, not liking admitting that Iris is talented as a trainer.

"What do you mean our ticket out of Pinwheel Forest?" Grasselle asked.

"Well, I know that neither of you two have a Pokémon that can fly from your cute little breakfast-"

"You've been watching us!" Lauren interrupted.

"Let me finish please," Iris cleared her throat. "I have a Pokémon who can fly that can get me out of this forest faster than you can say Iris is amazing." Lauren sighed.

"What do you want us to do then?" She asked.

"I will let you fly on my Pokémon if you can defeat me in battle."

**The Pokémon is… FERROSEED.**


	23. The Kidnap of Druddigon

Chapter 23:

"Okay then, I accept." Lauren announced.

"Good, let's see if you've improved since our last encounter." Iris smugly replied.

"The battle will be one-on-one, begin." Grasselle explained, taking her role as referee.

"Fraxure, show them what your made of." Iris summoned her trusted partner.

"Tepig, go." Tepig was released; he blew a fume of fire from its snout.

"You might need to go first Lauren."

"If you insist, Tepig, low sweep." Tepig charged at Fraxure, sliding on the floor.

"Dual chop." Iris screamed calmly. Fraxure raised his arms in the air and they turned a blinding white.

Tepig was a second from hitting him when Fraxure slammed on the ground, Tepig was badly injured.

"I see you haven't improved."

"Yes we have, Tepig; ember." Tepig struggled to its feet and randomly jumped into the air.

"Look, now even your Pokémon's not listening to you."

"Tepig what are you doing?" Lauren screamed into the air.

Then Tepig's body became consumed by flames and Tepig crashed down onto the ground, hitting Fraxure down.

"Oh my, Tepig's learned heat crash." Grasselle explained.

"Excellent, now we are definitely going to win, use flame charge."

As Fraxure got back on its feet, Tepig charged into him with his flamed body; Fraxure was flung into the air and landed with a thump.

"Fraxure no!" Iris said with a hint of sincerity and innocent in her voice.

"Fraxure is unable to battle; the winner is Lauren and Tepig." Grasselle announced as Lauren hugged Tepig and Iris nursed hers.

**Who's That Pokémon…? NUROGDDDI…**

"I demand a rematch, that was unfair." Iris bellowed after she returned Fraxure.

"No Iris, a deal's a deal; now take us to Sky Arrow Bridge." Lauren demanded after calling Tepig back to his poké ball.

"As much as I hate it, I am a girl of my word, I shall take you there; Druddigon." Iris called as she threw one of her poké balls.

A giant Pokémon was released, the dragon type Druddigon.

_Druddigon is the Cave Pokémon, its ability is sheer force, it races through narrow caves, using its sharp claws to catch prey. The skin on its face is harder than a rock._

"Druddigon, I need you to fly us three to Sky Arrow Bridge please." Druddigon nodded.

Iris jumped on Druddigon a wrapped her legs around his neck; Grasselle and Lauren were slightly scared to get on.

"Come on you two any day now." Iris snapped.

Lauren gently climbed onto one of his arms and Grasselle onto the other. "Good, now let's get going." Iris said.

Druddigon took flight, they soared through the air; Lauren and Grasselle actually saw how far away they were from the path, at least six miles.

"It's funny how big the forest is." Lauren giggled.

"Yeah, can you imagine if we were stuck in there?" Grasselle replied. A snigger was heard from Iris, a friendly snigger.

"Good job Druddigon." Iris told her Pokémon.

Then out of nowhere a blade hit Druddigon off track. 

"Woobat, air slash again." A familiar voice yelled, Lauren knew the voice; it was N.

N's Woobat was now shooting another attack at Druddigon. Hold on girls, this rides about to get bumpy." Iris instructed.

"Druddigon dodge it, and then use dragon rage." Iris told.

Druddigon flew up to dodge the air slash the summoned a blue beam; he then shot it powerfully at the Woobat.

"Don't even try it; Woobat confusion." N asked. Lauren could just see N riding a Mandibuzz.

_Mandibuzz is the bone vulture Pokémon, its ability is big pecks. Mandibuzz is the evolved form of Vullaby. Watching from the sky, they swoop to strike weakened Pokémon on the ground. They decorate themselves with bones._

The dragon rage was a second from hitting Woobat when it turned pink; Woobat was attempting to push it back to Druddigon.

The move was shaking and Woobat was about to give in when…

"Mandibuzz, shadow ball on Druddigon." N's Mandibuzz shot a powerful purple ball at Druddigon; it hit him and tilted him on its side.

That gave Woobat a chance. His confusion attack turned the now loose attack into a ball and shot it at Druddigon.

Druddigon was struck hard and fell into the forest. Now the three trainers were free falling to the ground.

"Gothita, psychic." Lauren screamed, summoning her Pokémon,

Gothita had a pink aura, so did Lauren, Grasselle and Iris. They landed on the path that led straight to Sky Arrow Bridge.

"Druddigon." Iris screamed, trying to run to her Pokémon that was not visible, that fell deep into the woods.

"Iris I don't know what to say…" Grasselle said softly.

"It's all you fault; if there was just me on Druddigon then he could have moved faster and he would've escaped." Iris screamed.

Iris then turned her back to Lauren and Grasselle. But then they saw something terrible. N, on Mandibuzz with Woobat beside them flew into the forest where Druddigon landed.

A couple of moments passed then they arose, Druddigon in a net.

"What are they doing with my Druddigon?" Iris screamed aimlessly at no-one.

Now N flew from the forest with the net attached to Mandibuzz's claws. The girls stood in silence; there was nothing they could do.

Iris broke down on the floor. "It's going to be okay Iris." Lauren placed her hand on her shoulder. But Iris shrugged it off.

"No its not; I've lost my Pokémon." Iris strictly snapped.

"Girls wait; I know where they're going." Grasselle announced.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked, taking Grasselle announcement as sarcasm.

"Well there's only one place they can go, Victory Island." Grasselle explained. "If they are heading into the oceans on the brink of Castelia City well Victory is the only place for them to go."

"But they could go anywhere; there are loads off islands that you can go to by boat from the Castelia ports."

"Not now, seeing as Mandibuzz is carrying a weight like Druddigon, they could only reach the nearest island, which is Victory Island." Iris stood up upon hearing this.

"If that's my chance to get Druddigon back, I'm going to take it." Iris ran in the direction of Castelia City.

**The Pokémon is… DRUDDIGON.**

**Leading on from this chapter, there will be a new story on my page called 'Pokémon Movie 1: Victini and the Glorious Power.' After that, this story will continue as normal with the main storyline but the movie will be worth a read and will explain what N wanted with Druddigon. **


	24. Biting for battles

Chapter 24:

"The ship has arrived at Castelia City." The voice announced over the tannoy. Lauren returned her Pokémon and placed them on her belt. She and Grasselle got ready and departed from the boat. As they walked off the ship, Grasselle pointed out Iris who was pushing through the crowd.

"Hey Iris." Lauren called; she ignored her and continued to walk into the city. Grasselle gave a concerned look to Lauren and they continued to walk. Just as they took the steps off the boat they heard a call.

"You two, wait up!" The girls turned to see Melissa, accompanied by Jordan, walking through the crowd. Grasselle and Lauren waited until they got off the boat and the crowd had dispatched into the city.

"So, I've been waiting for a battle for a while now." Jordan explained, smugly looking at Grasselle who he had not battled yet.

"And we have some unfinished business too." Melissa exclaimed to Grasselle, putting her hand on a poké ball that sat on her belt.

"This sounds like it's time for a double battle." Lauren explained, the three other trainers agreed and stood in place for battle.

Who's that Pokémon? TOTOASWH…

"The Pokémon that I'm going to use is… Oshawott." Melissa dramatically threw her poké ball into the air, summoning Oshawott, who now floated atop the water under the pier.

"I'll fight water with water, Alomomola!" Lauren brought out her aquatic Pokémon who floated opposite Oshawott.

"I would love to join you in the water but I have no Pokémon to do so, so I'll to stick with Servine!" Grasselle's grass type stood majestically on the pier.

"I will prove that evolution doesn't mean strength, Snivy, show them what you got!" Jordan screamed, releasing his Pokémon into the battle.

"Let's go Oshawott, aqua jet!" Melissa yelled. Oshawott summoned the water around it and shot at Alomomola."

"Do the same!" Lauren bellowed as she peeked over the edge of the pier with Jordan. Before Oshawott hit her, Alomomola fought back with a powerful aqua jet.

The two Pokémon collided, sending a pillar of water into the air. The force was so strong that it pushed the two Pokémon briskly away from each other.

"Snivy, use wrap on Servine." Snivy shot vines from its shoulders and sent them in Servine's direction.

"Dodge it!"

Servine spun past the vines and headed towards Snivy. It drew back in its vines and stood, ready for the next attack.

"Leaf blade please Servine!" Grasselle asked, Servine's tail shone a bright green and was ready to hit Snivy.

"You too." Jordan ordered. His Snivy did a summersault to collide its now shining tail with Servine's.

"Alomomola, hydro pump!" Lauren bellowed, her Pokémon shot a river of powerful water at its opponent.

"Intercept with scald Oshawott." The two attacks collided, creating steam.

Lauren groaned to herself. 'Water attacks are not going to work.' She thought. "Alomomola, try take down."

White lights shone behind the heart-shaped Pokémon, then it charged at Oshawott with a determined look.

"Aqua jet!" Melissa yelled, Oshawott collided with Alomomola but to no avail, it was sent up into the air only to crash back onto the stone pier, unconscious.

The two grass type's tails got a sudden burst of power which pushed them away from each other, with Snivy looking the worse off.

"Come on Snivy, we can do this; vine whip!" The Snivy shot the vines from it shoulders at the confident looking Servine. Grasselle looked with a grin on her face as the vines constricted her Pokémon.

Then Alomomola leaped out of the water with a glowing beak. "Aerial Ace Alomomola!" Lauren's Pokémon dove towards Snivy at whacked it with the super effective move. The vines that constricted Servine were released, allowing it to attack again.

"Leaf tornado." Grasselle screamed, Servine released an array of leaves which struck Jordan's Snivy to the ground. The battle was over.

The trainers all returned their Pokémon and stood in the opposing teams.

"I'll get you next time." Melissa snapped. "Jordan let me down."

He looked at her, unpleased. "I seem to remember that your Pokémon was defeated first, maybe you should focus on yourself before you point the finger at me.

Lauren's mouth opened in shock, the two had always picked fights with each other but not this bad.

"How about us two have a battle right now then, I'll prove that I am twice as good as you." Melissa stood up to Jordan as Grasselle stood forward.

"Come on you two; battling is not going to solve anything, your strongest Pokémon are weak right now so the battle wouldn't be a true result anyway. Please just try and calm down."

Melissa placed the poké ball that she held back onto her belt and walked off. Lauren looked worried.

"Melissa." She cried. Melissa looked back with an ambitious smile on her face.

"I'll show all of you, I'll prove you all wrong, I'm going to get the Insect Badge right now!" She then ran off in the direction of the Gym.

"She takes things too seriously sometimes; anyway, I better be going, I'm planning on beating all three of your father's Pokémon with Volcarona."

"You'll be surprised how strong my dad is." Lauren smiled. The three shared a hugged and Jordan wandered into the city.

Grasselle flicked her hair out of her face then looked at Lauren. "What's your plan for now."

"Well seeing as my father's probably busy right now with Melissa, we should probably go to the battle club to train before our battles." Lauren suggested.

"Who says we have to go to the battle club to train." Lauren looked confused. "We could train here, a bit of specialised training between Maractus and Lillipup."

"Plus seeing as there's no water in the gym, I will have to use Lillipup, Gothita and Tepig, so Lillipup needs the extra training to be on par with the others."

"That sounds like a plan then." Grasselle released her Maractus which was eager to train; Lauren then followed, releasing Lillipup from its poké ball. "You can start Lauren."

"Lillipup let's start with tackle." Lillipup charged at Maractus with a dangerous glare. But Maractus stood strong.

"Pin missile to counter Maractus!" Grasselle asked. Just as Lillipup leaped into the air, Maractus shot needles at him, stopping him in his tracks and smashing him onto the ground.

"Don't worry Lillipup, use tackle again!" Lillipup charged towards Maractus once more. But Maractus stopped it once again by sticking his spikes into Lillipup's body.

"Use absorb, now!" Maractus closed its eyes and began to glow green, Lillipup copied the colour and green orbs of lights emanated from its body then into Maractus'.

Lillipup slowly began to lose its power, Maractus dug its spikes in more and Grasselle smiled. Lauren was worried because the only moves Lillipup knew were howl and tackle, she was out of ideas.

Then Lillipup's mouth turned black, his teeth grew too big for his mouth, forcing him to open it. His ghostly fangs then chomped into Maractus' arm.

"Lillipup, you learnt bite; now let's win this thing."

"Hey, Maractus is still going to win this, pin missile!" Maractus shot a pin missile attack at the newly confident, but still weak Lillipup.

"Dodge it then use bite!" Lauren bellowed. Lillipup pushed of its back legs into the air and then darted onto Maractus, clinging onto its head.

"No Maractus!" Grasselle yelled, Lillipup flipped over landing on the ground while holding the much heavier Maractus into the air.

"Now throw it Lillipup." It shook its head and then released its grasp on the grass type which then flew across the pier and began to tumble towards the water.

Grasselle darted towards the end and summoned her Pokémon back into its poké ball, keeping it safe from any more harm.

"Well done, you did well and don't worry, we'll get them next time." Grasselle confirmed to her idle Pokémon, she then turned to see Lauren hugging her victorious Lillipup; she approached them with a gleaming smile on her face. "Lillipup, I congratulate you on learning bite, you've become much stronger since you hatched."

Lillipup smugly looked away, allowing its trainer to return it to its ball. Grasselle ignored Lillipup's ignorance and smiled at her friend.

"I think you're ready to face Burgh now."

Lauren was distracted by the floundering footsteps that approached her, she was surprised to see Melissa dashing towards her, frightened.

"My Dad beat you already, did he?" Lauren smugly remarked, but instead Melissa's face was flushed pale.

"Lauren… You're father's been kidnapped!"

**The Pokémon is… OSHAWOTT.**


	25. A Fight for Family

Chapter 25:

"What, someone's taken my father, what do you mean?" Lauren shrieked.

"I went to the Gym to challenge him when I was met by another challenger who had been tied up by team Plasma. He told me that they had taken your father during a battle, they said something about his art gallery." Melissa explained, worried.

"What would they want with a gallery?" Grasselle questioned.

"My father's gallery is full of very expensive paintings, which is only opened by the sound of my father's voice," Lauren exclaimed. "That must be why they took him there, they want to steal his art!"

"That's terrible!" Grasselle and Melissa yelled simultaneously.

"We have to go and help him, now!" Lauren immediately ran off into the City. It buzzed with life, the passers-by ignored Lauren, who was now ecstatically sprinting towards her father's gallery.

Grasselle and Melissa ran a distance away, attempting to keep up with Lauren but failing. "I'm going to get Nurse Joy to contact Officer Jenny for help!" Melissa yelled as she ran towards the Pokémon Center.

Lauren skidded around the corner and then froze in the spot. Grasselle, unable to stop, charged into her back. The two girls were stunned by what they were seeing…

**Who's That Pokémon?... RRCKDLEONU. **

Ghetsis laughed as three plasma grunts tied up Lauren's father from head to toe in rope. Burgh struggled like a bug but to no avail, the rope held him tightly.

"It's simple; you agree to speak into the tannoy and let us into the building and we'll let you go." Burgh spun to release the grunts' grasp but they immediately grabbed back on. "Well I offered you an easy way out." Ghetsis smugly giggled."

Lauren grabbed for the poké ball containing Tepig but Grasselle stopped her.

"We can't go in all guns blazing, we need to think of a plan."

Lauren took the lean hand and pushed it away. "I have to help my father, he would help me without thinking." Lauren assured.

She threw the Tepig's poké ball, along with the ball holding Gothita into the air, releasing her two Pokémon.

The grunts and Ghetsis took their attention off Burgh to look at Lauren. "You again?" Ghetsis asserted, unknowing that Burgh was sneaking away. "Deal with her, Conkeldurr!" Ghetsis released the powerhouse.

_**Conkeldurr is the Muscular Pokémon, its ability is sheer force. It is the evolved form of Gurdurr. Rather than rely on force, they master moves that utilize the centrifugal force of spinning concrete.**_

"Woobat!" The three grunts screamed in unison, releasing their bat Pokémon. They hovered over Conkeldurr like a comfort blanket.

"Hey, Lauren deal with Conkeldurr, I'll get the Woobat." Lauren nodded in agreement. Lauren released her Petilil who looked ready for a good battle. "Let's go Petilil."

"Gothita, psybeam; Tepig, flame charge!" Lauren bellowed. Her two Pokémon sent out their strong attacks.

"Conkeldurr, use rock throw." The giant Pokémon created a ball of rock above its head and then threw it at Lauren's attacking Pokémon. They both flew back to where they started, now panting for breath.

"I think we need a bit more help Lillipup!" Lauren brought out her baby Pokémon. She had worries over whether it was safe for her newly hatched Pokémon but she had faith in Lillipup.

"Lillipup, take down!" Lillipup charged towards Conkeldurr with streaks of light flashing behind him."

"I'll almost feel sorry for hurting this little guy, Conkeldurr, use low kick!" Conkeldurr raised its foot into the air ready for attack."

"Gothita go and help Lillipup using teleport and Tepig, you use heat crash." Lauren screamed, this being her plan all along.

Gothita disappeared in a flash of pink light, appeared to wrap its arms around Lillipup and then disappeared again, transporting back to Lauren's feet. Conkeldurr looked confused and slammed its foot on the ground. Unaware that Tepig was preparing attack above its head.

"Go Tepig." Conkeldurr said its name, confused, then was slammed to the ground by Tepig's flaming body, its body hit the ground hard.

"Conkeldurr, get up, now!" Ghetsis demanded.

"Oh no you don't, Gothita; use psychic to keep it grounded." Gothita had a pink aura which emanated from Conkeldurr which pushed it towards the ground.

"Fight it Conkeldurr." The Pokémon strained and struggled, attempting to release itself from Gothita's mental constriction.

Conkeldurr began to steady itself to its feet, Lauren had to think fast.

Lillipup made the thoughts easier for Lauren, he leaped onto Tepig's head and into the air. He then summoned a purple ball of power and shot it towards Conkeldurr, which sent it back to the ground.

"Well done Lillipup, you learnt shadow ball; now let's finish this off, Gothita hypnosis." Gothita let go off its telekinetic grasp and began to wiggle its finger, then let a pink beam over to Conkeldurr, which sent it into a slumber.

"No, Conkeldurr!" Ghetsis screamed, knowing that Lauren had the advantage.

"Come on Tepig, flame charge, Gothita use psybeam and Lillipup use shadow ball!"

Tepig summoned flames around it and then shot towards its sleeping target, Gothita then sent a psybeam which changed the flame charge into a powerful black colour. Lillipup's shadow ball finally added power to the attack by adding the shadow balls which circled the black flame.

The move struck Conkeldurr into the air and knocked it unconscious. Ghetsis turned its head, ashamed. He returned his Pokémon into its poké ball and then noticed that the Grunts' Pokémon had fainted. SO he threw a smoke bomb onto the ground which surrounded the area in a thick black.

The Pokémon and their trainers coughed from the suffocating fog. When it cleared, Ghetsis and the grunts had disappeared.

"Well at least they've gone for now; well done Petilil." The happy Pokémon jumped into Grasselle's arms.

"Guys, I'm so proud of the three of you, this next gym battle is going to be an easy win." Then Lauren remembered who her battle would be against. "Dad!" Lauren screamed.

Lauren returned her Pokémon and ran over to the alleyway where she saw her father struggle off to. They she was met with Burgh, still trapped in rope.

"Petilil, use razor leaf to cut the rope." Grasselle asked her Pokémon, who then released Burgh from the trap."

Burgh gasped for air as the rope jumped from his mouth. Lauren dove down and hugged her father.

"Dad… I was so scared that something would happen to you."

"I wasn't worried one bit, as soon as I saw you I knew you would rescue me. Anyway, I guess you want to battle with me?" Lauren nodded.

Then the sounds of a motorbike approached, in the form of Officer Jenny, along with Melissa. "Herdier go!"

Jenny's Herdier pinned Lauren to the ground and sniffed her body. "What's all this trouble I've heard about?" Burgh rose to the sound of Jenny's voice.

"There's no more trouble Officer Jenny, my daughter here, and her friend sorted out Ghetsis and some team plasma members who tried to hurt me." Burgh assured.

"Herdier heal… So, you faced off with one of the seven sages? They are very powerful trainers who are very dangerous, you must be very strong."

"She follows after her father." Burgh smiled.

**The Pokémon is… CONKELDURR.**


	26. Grass Vs Bug- A Fight to the Finish

Chapter 26:

"I can see that." Jenny chuckled, and then her radio buzzed from her uniform pocket. She quickly lifted it to her ear, clicking the side button.

"Jenny, we need you quickly, trouble's occurred in Pinwheel Forest." A deep female voice alerted.

Jenny climbed aboard her motorbike, along with her loyal Herdier, and then rode off into the distance as she yelled. "Good luck in the future."

The foursome waved off the officer with relief.

"So Melissa, you wanted to face off with my father?" Lauren asked. Melissa looked weary as Burgh looked on.

"I've… I've changed my mind; I want to train a bit more, so I can ensure a clean sweep against you in battle." She exclaimed, pointing at the Gym Leader. Better get started now." Melissa hugged both girls, saluted to Burgh and walked into the city.

"So, we have a battle on our hands?" Burgh asked.

"Yes, both Grasselle and I would like a battle with you!" Lauren explained, linking arms with her travelling partner.

"Let's go to the Gym then and get started."

**Who's that Pokémon?... MTSRAACU.**

_In the Castelia Gym._

"I hope you don't mind, but I would like to battle Grasselle first; I want to see if you are a good influence for my daughter or not." Burgh winked as Grasselle stepped onto the battlefield, allowing Lauren to take a seat in the crowd.

"So it will be a three-on-three battle between the gym leader Burgh, and the challenger Grasselle. When one side's three Pokémon are unable to battle, there will be declaration of a winner. Let the battle begin!" The adjudicator of the battle announced, she stood with two flags representing the two battlers.

"You may go first Grasselle, Gym leader's honour."

Grasselle nodded, she took her first poké ball out from her bag and tossed it into the battlefield, releasing her first Pokémon into battle… Maractus.

Lauren's face turned sour in the crowd, shocked by the fact that Grasselle used her weakest, newborn Pokémon.

"A Maractus, interesting." Burgh enquired, he then summoned his first Pokémon into battle. A Venipede stood face to face with Maractus.

"Begin!"

"Okay Maractus, pin missile!" The cactus Pokémon spun on the spot, releasing spikes at Venipede, who stood strong.

"Rollout please." Burgh asked. Venipede sprung into the air, spinning rapidly; deflecting the spikes that attacked it. Venipede then shot towards Maractus, knocking it to the ground; it then returned to Burgh's feet.

"Maractus, are you okay?" Grasselle politely asked. Her Pokémon stood up and smiled. "Good, now use absorb."

Maractus put its arms out and gave Venipede a light green aura. Green orbs began to come off the victimized Pokémon who still stood strong.

"Fight back with double team, then poison sting!"

Venipede disappeared for a split second just to reappear as a clone who disappeared immediately from the absorb attack. Maractus was now surrounded by the Venipede copies.

The barrage of Venipedes leaped into the air and shot a parade of poison stings at Maractus, it then fell to the ground with a puff of smoke, knocked out.

Grasselle ran to Maractus' protection, smiling as she rubbed in between her Pokémon's spikes. Maractus looked at its trainer, sad.

"Maractus, you did great." Maractus began to smile. "You did amazing; we'll get them next time I promise."

Grasselle tapped Maractus' poké ball on its head and returned it to its home. Grasselle stood back on her part of the field.

In the stands, Lauren was amazed by Grasselle's kindness towards all Pokémon.

"Well done, you put up quite a fight, but not enough to defeat my darling bug types." Burgh smugly giggled.

"We'll see." Grasselle said, determined. She threw her next battlers poké ball into the air, releasing her second Pokémon.

There floated Ferroseed.

"Good tactics Grasselle, using a steel type against Venipede, knowing that its poison moves will not affect it."

"Still, a type advantage doesn't automatically mean a win, so we will work hard to make sure that we do win."

"What a great sentiment." Burgh exclaimed. "That's one thing I have learnt as a gym leader. I see trainers come from far and wide with teams full of fire types who never win against me. The teams that win all eight badges are the teams in perfect sync; quite like you and Ferroseed."

"Well Ferroseed, let's show him how synchronized we are, use tackle." Ferroseed immediately dashed towards its target, striking it into the air.

"Venipede, take down." The bug Pokémon charged towards Ferroseed. When they engaged in contact, Ferroseed was unharmed; instead, Venipede struggled in mid air; now stuck to Ferroseed's spikes.

"Venipede, try and get off." It obeyed Burgh's command and shook vigorously, not effecting Ferroseed's stance one bit.

"Now use rapid spin Ferroseed!" The Pokémon spun in the air, Venipede's yell echoed across the gym; for the first time in the battle, Burgh looked worried.

Ferroseed stopped spinning and Venipede was still attached to it, but it was now extremely dizzy from the spinning.

"Pin missile." Grasselle smiled. Ferroseed's spikes turned green and then shot from its body, the two that stuck to Venipede struck it against the wall, defeating it.

Burgh calmly returned his Pokémon and whispered something to it that couldn't be heard. He then exchanged the poké ball for another.

"I'll admit that was a great show of power, but can you defeat the rock hard defence of my Dwebble?" And with that, Burgh released his second Pokémon into battle.

_**Dwebble is the rock inn Pokémon, its ability is sturdy,**__** When it finds a stone of a suitable size, it secretes a liquid from its mouth to open up a hole to crawl into.**_

"Meet Dwebble." Burgh exclaimed. Dwebble looked ready for a long battle.

'He looks strong.' Grasselle thought, but she didn't let her thought overwhelm her, she continued to focus on the battle at hand.

"Use pin missile to start." She asked. Ferroseed released its missile attack at Dwebble.

"Faint attack please my dear Dwebble." Burgh ordered in his gentile tone. Just as the attack was about to hit Dwebble, it disappeared, only to appear again, this time behind its opponent.

Dwebble's claw turned to black as it slammed Ferroseed onto the ground. Dwebble landed perfectly beside it on the ground.

"Now use rock wrecker!"

Dwebble lifted its claws into the air, creating a giant ball of rock. Dwebble then screamed its named then smashed the boulder onto the feeble Ferroseed.

"Ferroseed!" Grasselle yelled, her Pokémon pushed itself back into the air, breathing very heavily. "Are you okay to continue?"

Ferroseed turned to its owner with a fierce glare. "I'll take that as a yes." Grasselle exclaimed, "So use rapid spin!"

Ferroseed spun its body in a dashing fashion and began to circle Dwebble, who was stood on the ground. Ferroseed slowly began to move in closer to its target.

"Attack Ferroseed!" Grasselle yelled. Her Pokémon shot towards Dwebble at a quick pace. Without any command, Dwebble ducked its head into its shell and waited.

"Yes Dwebble, protect!" Dwebble's shell turned a bright blue as it deflected Ferroseed's attack; it was hit against the wall and then fell to the floor, dizzy.

"Finish him off with a rock blast Dwebble!" Dwebble raised its arms into the air. A giant, ragged rock formed in between its claws. The rock continuously grew in size; Ferroseed attempted to get up but realised that one of its spikes had attached it to the ground.

"Go Dwebble!" The bug type thrust its body and sent the giant rock towards the immobilised Pokémon. The attack smashed against Ferroseed, knocking it unconscious.

"Ferroseed is unable to battle, the victor of the third battle is Burgh." The assistant screeched, raising her green flag which represented Burgh.

"So, it seems like we have reached a conclusion. You have but one Pokémon remaining, whereas I have Dwebble, who's still in top form; and my secret weapon remaining."

"Don't count us out yet, we will prove you wrong. Go Whimsicott!" Grasselle released her cloud-like Pokémon into battle.

"Battle number four is Whimsicott versus Dwebble, you may begin!"

"If you don't mind, I will start, Dwebble, use tackle." Burgh commanded.

Dwebble shot its body towards Whimsicott who immediately dodge with grace. It was now floating above the battlefield.

"Oh you amaze me with your beauty Whimsicott, now would you use razor leaf?" Grasselle politely asked.

Whimsicott summoned razor sharp leaves and then drove them towards Dwebble. Dwebble stood strong but was damaged by the attack.

"Dwebble, fight back with faint attack!"

Dwebble vanished and reappeared in the air with Whimsicott. Its claw turned a menacing black as it went to strike Whimsicott.

"Don't let him do that Whimsi!" Grasselle yelled. Whimsicott opened up its cloud-like back and covered Dwebble, its attack became powerless.

"What is happening?" Burgh questioned Grasselle.

"Well, Whimsicott is using its soft body to protect itself from the attack. She is so intelligent."

Whimsicott, with her bind on Dwebble, now began to spin in the air; both trainers, along with Lauren looked on in wonder as the Pokémon began to fall to the ground. The Pokémon had a red aura as the crashed into the ground.

Whimsicott danced out of the crash, unharmed whilst Dwebble lay unconscious.

"Dwebble is unable to battle, that means the winner of the fourth battle is Grasselle and Whimsicott."

Burgh returned its Pokémon as Grasselle celebrated the victory with Whimsicott.

"Was that… Seismic toss?" Whimsicott yelled in excitement and so did Grasselle.

"That was a sight indeed, but you have no chance of winning, my secret weapon is about to be revealed… Leavanny go!

_**Leavanny is the nurturing Pokémon, its ability is Chlorophyll and it's the evolved form of Swadloon. Upon finding a small Pokémon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves by using the sticky silk secreted from its mouth.**_

Leavanny stood on the battlefield, poised and ready to fight.

"Hey Dad! Swadloon evolved?" Lauren screamed ecstatically from the stands.

"Indeed, recently, we done some specialised training in Pinwheel Forest and Swadloon evolved into Leavanny, unlocking a new layer to our bond."

'I can see that Burgh's and Leavanny's bond is extremely tight and this will be a hard fight to win, but I have faith in Whimsicott's ability.' Grasselle thought to herself.

"The final battle in the Gym Challenge is between Leavanny and Whimsicott, you may begin!"

"Okay then Leavanny, use leaf storm!" Burgh's Pokémon lifted its leaf arms into the air and summoned a hurricane of sharp leaves.

"Attack!" Leavanny pushed its arms forward, pushing the leaves with it, directly at Whimsicott.

"You won't get us that easily, protect Whimsicott!" Grasselle yelled. Whimsicott spun around and its back changed to a green colour, deflecting every leaf that struck it.

"Impressive, being able to deflect an attack as strong as Leavanny's leaf storm, but you cannot hide forever, use leaf blade!"

Leavanny dashed towards Whimsicott as its arms shone a bright green.

"Dodge it!" Grasselle ordered. Before contact, Whimsicott leaped into the air to avoid Leavanny, but it was not finished. Leavanny slid its feet to come to a stop and then it quickly jumped into the air, smashing a powerful leaf blade into Whimsicott.

"Oh no! Whimsy!" Grasselle screamed. "We have to bring out the big guns, Whimsicott, use hurricane!"

Whimsicott glided into the air once again as its eyes turned a bright blue. Its cloud back spread out as a twister of winds began to form behind Whimsicott. It began to spin which sent the hurricane attack towards Leavanny, who was in shock.

"Leavanny, dodge!"

Leavanny jumped into the air but it was impossible to dodge. Leavanny was trapped, spinning in the midst of the powerful hurricane. Leavanny's screams could be heard as it began to grow weaker.

"Now Whimsicott, finish it off with a seismic toss!"

Whimsicott dove straight into the Hurricane, covering Leavanny with its cloud and flew to the roof of the building. The hurricane attack vanished and the battlefield was clear again.

"Go Whimsicott!"

The two Pokémon had a red aura and they slammed to the ground; Burgh knew that he was defeated.

Whimsicott rose from the attack, panting whereas Leavanny was unable to battle.

**The Pokémon is… MARACTUS.**


End file.
